Odio y Posesión
by EriolEloy
Summary: Severus lleva una existencia solitaria y desventurada con gran resignación; subsistiendo entre borrascosos enigmas y oscuras miserias, entre los tabúes y sus deseos de liberación, entre la imagen que ofrece a los demás y sus dudas y temores secretos; se ha jurado jamás volver a llenar los huecos vacíos de su corazón… Sin embargo, aquella noche iba a cambiarlo todo…
1. Capitulo 1

Título: "Odio y Posesión"  
Autor/a: EriolEloy.  
Pareja: Severus Snape/James Potter. Severus Snape/Harry Potter.  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a Jk. Rowling, y son utilizados (sin ánimos de lucro) como actores para representar la historia.  
Clasificación: Drama. Angustia. Tragedia. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Amitad. Familia.  
Advertencia: Omgaverse. NC-17. Chan. Lime. Lemon. Tortura. Violación. Parafilias. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Severus se despertó sobresaltado, con un insufrible dolor de cabeza y, sin haber logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Aún era principios de invierno pero, él se había pasado la noche entra sudando a mares por la sofocación.

Odiaba todo aquello. Odiaba su maldita bilogía. No había lidiado con los padecimientos del celo desde su adolescencia, la pócima Anestral se habían hecho cargado del trabajo sucio durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta.

Severus mentiría, si negaba que en el pasado no había sufrido de cortos periodos de abstinencias (aunque de poca importancia), nada que afectara su pasado labor como doble agente; periodos breves, controlados, que se solucionaban con una (a su defecto dos) de su más refinada pócima supresora de emergencia. Pero, nada comparable con la infernal desintoxicación que ahora se encontraba atravesando su organismo.

Siete meses atrás, cuando la guerra concluyó, y fue llevado en un estado casi calamitoso al primer piso del hospital mágico de San Mungo, en donde por desgracia, su estrella del mal agüero brillo con todas fuerzas, y, no tuvo la fortuna de morirse.

Los Sanadores, le habían obligado con «un gran escándalo legal» a retirarse de las pócimas supresoras, al enterarse que llevaba inhibiendo sus ciclos de calor (lo que se consideraba una contravención, presente en el Código de Faltas del Mundo Mágico), ¡por casi veinte años!

Después de derivarlo al tercer piso, los estudios mágicos, habían revelado que los daños en su útero por el uso prolongado de la pócima Anestral, eran escalofriantes y completamente irreversibles. El endometrio de su útero no podría anidar un ovulo, aunque a Severus se le fuera la vida en ello.

Los altos niveles de estrógeno y progestina sintética (presentes en los supresores de calor), que llegaron a través de su torrente sanguíneo hacia su pituitaria, no sólo habían suprimido los aromas causados por el celo, sino que también habían funcionado como un placebo inhibiendo los odiosos calores y, haciéndole creer a su cerebro que se encontraba gestando, cuando en realidad su organismo no lo estaba.

Por esas falsas órdenes de su pituitaria, las glándulas endocrinas habían trabajado engañadas, causando un desequilibrio en su tiroides, páncreas, pineal, suprarrenales y, por ende, las normales funciones de sus órganos reproductivos.

Esos falsos embarazos, generaron que sus ovarios se acostumbraran a no trabajaran, o sea, que no ovulaban, y, al quedar bloqueados, no contribuían en las funciones de sus suprarrenales, bajando los niveles de andrógenos y testosterona en dominancia de los estrógenos y las hormonas pituitarias, originándose una progresiva pérdida de su apetito sexual.

Si no ocurría la ovulación y el cuerpo lúteo no se desarrollaba, los niveles de progesterona decaían, hasta producir una sangrado uterino disfuncional anovulatorio, degenerando en una amenorrea secundaria permanente.

Los Sanadores, no podían asegurarle que sus ovarios volvieran a producir folículos, ni siquiera con un intenso tratamiento de progesterona. Pero, en caso de que un milagro así ocurriera y, Severus, volviera a tener periodos de sangrado y ovulación regulares, la acidez presente en su moco cervical era tan alta que, impediría a los espermatozoides de cualquier Alfa saludable, atravesar la cérvix hacia ése intrépido ovulo que se alojara en sus trompas. Sin contar que, el defectuoso recubrimiento de su endometrio dificultaría la implantación del embrión, estimulando un aborto natural.

En pocas palabras, era infértil…

Y no sólo eso, si la enfermedad progresa en forma maligna, como los Sanadores estimaban, lo mejor era optar por una histerectomía (extracción de su matriz), para desacérese del tejido endometrial afectado y evitar que la hiperplasia simple atípica, deviniera en un cáncer endometrial. Pero, ahora era imperioso que comenzara con un inmediato tratamiento de remplazo hormonal progestacional, de modo que la lesión retrograda y, su organismo se fuera aclimatando a los normales cambios de sus ciclo Estral.

Lo peor vino cuando el Ministerio amenazo con detenerlo si no revelaba la dirección en donde conseguía ése «peligroso» producto de venta ilegal, y, un Severus muy encolerizado les había gritado que_: ¡Eran un montón de simios descerebrados!_

¿A quién diablos_ él_ un maestro pocionista tan prestigiado, iba a estar comprando una pócima de venta ilegal? ¡Por supuesto que él mismo la fabricaba! ¿Quién más tendría el ingenio y la lucidez para producir y refinar una pócima tan inestable y peligrosa de manera que, por casi veinte años, su organismo no se inmunizara, dosis tras dosis?

Esos cerdos le criticaron, le estigmatizaron como una abominación, como a un monstro desalmado que renegaba de las bendiciones que le había obsequiado la naturaleza. Pero, la cruel realidad era que, fue de suma importancia que Severus ocultara biología; que arriesgara su salud, su fertilidad y su vida, ¡fingiendo ser un lo que no era!

Ningún Omega era de confianza (ni se encontraba seguro), entre las filas del Señor Oscuro. Los Omegas únicamente era utilizados como lo que eran, libidinosas putas que servían para dar placer.

El Ministerio tenía razón. La producción masiva para la venta pública de una pócima tan peligrosa, sí, efectivamente era ilegal y penada por la Ley Mágica, pero, la tenencia, portación y consumo de una dosis personal, en un ámbito privado, ¡eran palabras apartes! Además de que, ¡ellos no podían procesarlo legalmente por una contravención! Y asimismo, ¡atentaban contra _El Derecho de Autonomía de la Voluntad _de todo mago!

No sólo se trataba del respeto de las acciones realizadas en privado, sino del reconocimiento de un ámbito en el que cada individuo adulto era soberano para tomar decisiones libres sobre el estilo de vida que deseaba.

Severus era dueño de inhibir sus calores cuando le viniera la regalada gana, ¡ello no tenía opinión sobre eso! ¡No tenían derecho! ¡Era su cuerpo, su decisión! Encima de eso… esos desgraciados, habían tenido el tupé de _«intentar»_ revocarle su matrícula de porcionista.

Ahora, tenía una orden legal del _Área de Salud Mágica Ciudadana_, que lo instaba a mantenerse limpió; informándole que únicamente podía utilizar los métodos anticonceptivos que: _El Área de Control Natal de la Población Mágica_, le entregaba a la población en forma gratuita. Pero, que nunca, y, bajo ninguna circunstancia (por las agresiones de carácter graves e irreversible que le había causado en forma premeditada a su organismo), tenía permitido volver suprimir sus ciclos de calor; ya que era atentar contra su propia vida.

Y, el Ministerio, lo podía, y, lo tomaría, como un _Delito Contra la Vida y La Integridad Corporal_, y seria asignado a trabajos comunitarios; luego de pagar otra cuantiosa multa por reincidencia de dicha infracción. Pero, si pasado el periodo acordado para su reinserción social, Severus, continuaba sin deponer aquella actitud tan nociva y destructiva para su persona, al Ministerio no le quedaría otra opción que enviarlo un acogedor periodo en Azkaban o peor aún, a un clínica de salud mental.

A Severus, le pareció la hipocresía más grande que había presenciado en su vida, que decir de su vida, ¡en la historia mágica! Ya que seis meses antes, el mismo órgano de gobierno, había estado a punto de encerrarlo en dicha prisión por ser un asqueroso «mortifago» traidor homicida que se merecía, la peor y la más dolorosa muerte, recluido en la sección de máxima seguridad de Azkaban, hasta que el ultimo pedazos de carne pútrida se le callera de los malditos hueso.

Ni siquiera le fue permitido recuperarse en forma decente antes de enjuiciarlo por sus crímenes, dos semanas después de que acabara la segunda guerra mágica. Con que pudiera mantenerse relativamente de pie, con o sin ayuda, bastaba para enviarlo a podrirse dentro de un maldito auguro. Después de todo, a quién diablos le importaría ser indulgente con un maldito bastardo asesino.

Si no fuera porque el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore cruzó_ vivito y coleando,_ las puertas del Ministerio de la Magia, causando un gran revuelo el día de su audiencia; pidiendo la palabra en su defensa y, rebelando todo su aventurado plan.

Dumbledore explicó que, como un espía para la Orden, Severus mantuvo un lugar dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos, informándole a él sobre todos sus movimientos. Para ello había adoptado el papel de agente secreto de Voldemort, y le proporcionó restos estratégicos de información sobre la Orden del Fénix. Albus, aclaró que el contenido de estos informes era dictado a menudo por él mismo.

Se suponía que Severus retuviera poca de la información que Dumbledore consideraba relevante para el éxito de la Orden, mientras que Severus hacia deliberadamente lo contrario con Voldemort.

Declaró que él sabía que Harry debía morir para que Voldemort pudiera ser vencido y que, esperaba el momento oportuno para contárselo; sin embargo, ya que durante el año anterior, encontró la _Segunda Reliquia de la Muerte: «la Piedra de la Resurrección»_, incrustada en un anillo que Voldemort había convertido en uno de sus Horrocruxes y, sobre el que había colocado una maldición asesina. El mago, confesó que había pensado que con esa piedra podría volver a ver de nuevo a su familia para disculparse con ellos por sus actitudes pasadas. Así que, se colocó el anillo, poniendo en marcha la maldición que, lo hubiera matado, de no ser por la intervención de Severus.

Además señalo que era consciente de que Draco Malfoy, (un alumno de Hogwarts) había sido condenado por Voldemort a la imposible tarea de asesinarlo, bajo la amenaza de torturar hasta la muerte a su familia si no lo hacía.

Entonces, Albus, planificó como fingir su propia muerte; pidiéndole a Severus como favor que lo matase, alegando que prefería morir en sus manos, en vez de hacerlo por los terribles dolores de la maldición que pesaba sobre él. De manera que así, engañando a ambos, podría salvar la vida Draco, y, Severus podría continuar como espía dentro de las huestes de Voldemort; ya librado del _Juramente Inquebrantable_ que había pactado con Narcissa Malfoy, quien (como el resto) le creería muerto; de modo que, Severus, se convertiría en Director bajo el mandato de Voldemort y podría proteger (en la medida de lo posible) a los alumnos de Hogwarts de los Mortífagos, sin levantar sospechas.

Declaró que fingir su muerte, había sido una estrategia hábilmente planeada para tener algo de ventaja ante el recién posicionado Voldemort (un golpe de gracia y una carta oculta en su contra), quien aprovechando la poca compañía y, la nula tutoría que podían ofrecer las personas que Harry más amaba, atacaría en forma más frontal; de esta manera los Horrocruxes estarían desprotegidos y Harry, Ron y Hermione, podrían obtener los que faltan, utilizando los objetos legados en su testamento, y, con ayuda de Severus, Harry conseguiría la espada de Gryffindor que destruía los Horrocruxes, dándole la clave final de cómo destruir a Voldemort.

Dumbledore suplicó por las disculpas de todos los presentes; especialmente las de Severus, ya que por causa del circo que había montado para vencer a Voldemrt, y, de la incondicional fidelidad que Severus profesaba hacia él y hacia la Orden del Fénix, no solo su vida había corrido riesgo numerosas veces, sino que casi había encontrado su fin, cuando Voldemort libero del encantamiento protector a Nagini, permitiendo que esta le mordiera en el cuello.

El anciano le felicitó públicamente por su gran valentía, al darle sus más íntimos recuerdos a Harry y, suplicarle que los tomase y los pusiese en el Pensadero; haciendo lo que él mismo no había tenido valor de hacer, decirle a Harry que era el ultimó Horrocrux y que debía sacrificar su vida, su joven prometedora vida por:_ «el bien mayor.»_

Al concluir la audiencia, un mortificado Severus le inquirió saber, ¿cómo era posible que él supiera aquello último? Si únicamente Potter había estado presente mientras él se desangraba hasta morir y…

_«Pedirle a Harry que te mirara a los ojos, antes de caer inconsciente y, despertar varios días después asediado por los Sanadores de San Mungo que, no se explicaban…»_

_«…el origen del milagro. —había mascullado Severus entre dientes.»_

Y, con una velada sonrisas, Albus colocó un simple pluma dorada en la palma de su mano, develando la incógnita del enigma.

_«E-esto es —su voz sonó seca, ahogada; la tristeza y la rabia marcada en los oscuros ojos; sus manos habían temblando—…, n-no…, no tenías derecho, Albus…»_

_«No hagas preguntas, de la que no quieres oír respuestas, Severus…»_

Dumbledore nunca le reveló el misterio de cómo había burlado las garras de la muerte, ni a él, ni a nadie. Sólo ponía ésa típica cara de… de lunes por la mañana y declaraba con su típica sonrisa pastosa: _«No hagas preguntas…»_

—…sino quieres respuestas. —susurró Snape a la nada; golpeado su puño contra el colchón.

¡Ése maldito viejo metiche y su pajarraco apestoso le habían arrebatado hasta el derecho de morir! ¡De caer con honor! ¿Ahora, que le quedaba? ¡¿Que le quedaba?! ¿Un trabajo que aborrecía? ¿Las críticas de aquellos que hablaban a sus espaldas?

¡De _esos_ malnacidos decían preocuparse por su integridad psicofísica y lo declaraban judicialmente una persona incapaz de gobernar sobre si mimo! ¡Era un maldito ex-adicto, cuyos _«problemas de salud mental»_ lo volvía un incapacitado de carácter permanente!

¿Pasar los últimos seis meses, condenado a un lacerante sufrimiento, cinco días al mes? Asistiendo a estrictos controles Andrológicos y raspados biópsicos endometriales, cada tres meses, durante el periodo de un año en San Mungo.

¡Vivir la miseria de todo éste infierno de dolor en carne propia!

Severus se encogió sobre sí mismo, retorciéndose entre las sabanas con cada cólico. Sentía que de un momento a otro desfallecería. Le dolía la bajo espalda y los huesos de las caderas y piernas. Además de que sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo adoloridos y, su piel estaba tan sensible que le escocia con el menor de los roces; le quemaba, ardía y picaba, ¡todo al mismo tiempo!

—"Dios… Dios mío. No, no, no. Por favor… Por favor, no…"—suplicó el pocionista a la penumbra de habitación, tapándose la cara con las dos manos, conteniendo las lágrimas; como si temiera que su momento de debilidad fuera captado por oídos ajenos.

Snape intentó adormecer su mente, pero sin éxito. Sabía que el esfuerzo era inútil, a pesar de su increíble autocontrol, el ciclo ya había comenzado, y, después de tantos años de privaciones, ninguna auto-medicación o técnica de meditación, menguaría el dolor.

Otra vez, tendría que soportar todo el suplicio, sin nada, ni siquiera una pócima antiespasmódica le haría efecto en ese momento. Severus estiró la mano y agarró su barita de la mesita de noche, susurrando un quebrado _«Incendio»_, y las velas en los candelabros ardieron, iluminando la habitación.

Con pesar, Snape se deslizó de la cama y, sin prisa, marcho hacia el cuarto de baño algo desorientado. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la fiebre y los oscuros cabellos despeinados; húmedos por la traspiración. Abriendo los dos primeros botones de su pijama negro de seda, Severus, se humedeció el rostro y cuello, dejando que el frio líquido se deslizara por los contornos de su pecho, refrescándole.

El pocionista tenía el pulso tan acelerado que, literalmente, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Sus ojos se sentían irritados, arenosos, con los parpados hinchados; los labios partidos y la boca reseca, hecha un desierto.

Snape inhaló hondo, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración; sentía escalofrío y nauseas. Su recto-vaginal estaba dilatado, punzando en una contracción rítmica e involuntaria; el espeso y oloroso fluido incoloro de la mucosa cervical le humedecía las nalgas, manchándole la ropa interior.

Sus pechos estaban hipersensibles al tacto, con las venas inflamadas por el aumento del flujo sanguíneo y los pezones duros, encarnados, con una desagradable sensación de hormigueo. Severus, envolvió un rozado pezón entre sus pálidos dedos, apretando ligeramente, con una mueca mortificada; el hinchado capullo segregó pequeñas perlas de un líquido lechoso.

Los Sanadores le dijeron que «la galactorrea» era una buena señal de que los estrógenos estaban siendo dominados por la progesterona y que, comenzaban los cambios favorables para su cuerpo. Sus glándulas endocrinas estaban retornando, poco a poco, a sus funciones normales y, sus tiroideas empezaban a regular el metabolismo hormonal en su cuerpo, estimulando los niveles de prolactina en su sangre.

Pero, a Severus poco le importaba toda esa mierda.

Ojala tuviese los suficientemente huevos para suicidarse; últimamente era lo único en lo que Severus pensaba. Morirse lo más pronto posible. Sentía un hueco, un vacío en su interior, la verdad era que no comprendía del todo a que se debía. Desde que _ése_ niño acabó con Voldemort sentía como si su vida hubiera perdido sentido; ya no servía para nada, ya no era importante, nadie lo necesitaba.

Los recuerdos lo atormentaban por las noches y los días le parecían una eterna calamidad. Los años desperdiciados y los sueños rotos parecían pasarle factura.

Severus era un Omega, casi cuarentón, muy poco agraciado, con más defectos que virtudes; con una infancia traumática, y, muy marcado por el pasado. Huraño. Socialmente inadaptado. Soberbio. Orgulloso. Arrogante. Altivo. A vece, demasiado impaciente y (lo admitía) muy injusto.

Era frio como un témpano, muy difícil de intimidar, y sin pelo en la lengua a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Un ergomaníaco de primera. Con un carácter frecuentemente descrito como ácido, horrible, sarcástico e incluso cruel. Un ex-mortifago cuya lealtad aún era constantemente cuestionada. Una especie de abominación para la sociedad mágica, un Omega, con una inteligencia años luz por encima que la media de los Alfas, que se había dejado seducir por las artes oscuras.

Además de que, era odioso con casi todo el mundo y, no tenía demasiados escrúpulos a la hora de derramar sangre; había entregado a Emmeline Vance a Voldemort, aparte de haber cometido numerosos crímenes como Mortifago, antes y después de cambiar de bando.

Seamos sinceran, él no era material apto para nada. Ni los Alfas más urgidos por la desesperación del celo se anudarían con alguien de su soberbio prontuario. Asimismo, qué tenía para ofrecer, entrega y calidez, obediencia y suavidad, ¿hijos?

¡Hijos que no tendría (y que no podía, ni deseaba) tener!

¡Todos los Alfas querían hijos! ¡Hijos propios!

¡Era parte de su imperativo biológico!

¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué se estaba complicando con toda esa mierda ahora?!¡Ni siquiera debería importarle! Durante la guerra, su mente, nunca se había detenido a pensar en que algún día, quizás, podía llegar a desear tener otro compañero Alfa o, incluso un Beta, o simplemente hijos. No le había dedicado ni un segundo a ése tipo de pensamientos estúpidos.

¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que seguiría con vida al día siguiente! ¡Eso no había sido una opción, nunca! Él apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo, y no estaba dispuesto a cuidar de nadie más.

El mago se observó a sí mismo en el espejo y, se preguntó, que habría sido de su vida si, en vez de unirse a las filas de Valdemort, se hubiese resignado a su biología (si tan sólo _él_ no hubiese muerto) y, Severus, simplemente fuera un Omega más, subyugado a las órdenes de un Alfa tiránico, misandromega, androalfacentrista, que lo aborrecía por el simple hecho de «_ser lo que era_,»

Viviendo presionado por las responsabilidades y los deberes familiares; sofocado por sus propios hijos; sintiéndose atrapado y perdido; enredándose entre la desesperación y la apatía.

_«Ésa sería una vida muy miserable, Severus…», _pensó Snape.

Conformarse únicamente con el tedio rutinario de la monotonía de ser un amo de casa, porque la sociedad opresora así lo dictaminaba. Cambiando pañales; limpiando mocos; curando raspones; lavando ropa; planchando camisas; remendando pantalones; tejiendo suéteres; aseando; preparando desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas o cenas; lavando platos; ¡fabricando más, y más bebes! ¡Todos los días, todo el día, hasta que la última pisca de energía mágica abandonara su cuerpo!

¿Cuánto habría durado? Años, semanas, días, horas, ¡antes de suicidarse! Como esos desagraciados dieciséis Omegas por cada mil al año. Sin contar las tasas de los que morían por violencia doméstica y crímenes pasionales; secuestro y prostitución; venta de órganos, y complicaciones durante el parto.

No, él no quería (ni querría jamás) una familia.

Severus no quería unirse a nadie, no deseaba ningún Alfa más en su vida, no quería que nadie más tuviera poder sobre él para oprimirlo, pisotearlo y destruirlo interiormente.…

Nadie más le utilizaría y le descartar como papel higiénico, ¡nunca más!

Nunca más seria el tapete de nadie, eso sí que lo tenía bien claro.

Antes, prefería vivir mil años en soledad…

Aunque fuera un final patético, para un viejo inútil y amargado, sin nada por lo cual sentirse orgulloso al morir…

_«El dolor nos conduce por caminos erróneos… pero el miedo al dolor, Severus, es aún un peor consejero.» _

El pocionista recordó a Dumbledore, sentado en su despacho, con una humeante taza de té entre las manos, mirándole con compasión, mientras Fawkes daba ligeros cabezazos medio dormido sobre su hombro; en un vago intento de levantarle los ánimos, la pasada tarde.

_«La pasión dura un momento; los lamento toda la vida, Albus. Por fuera, puede parecer muy bonito, pero por dentro tú y yo sabemos que hay muchos sucios y oscuros secretos guardados. —repuso Severus, sorbiendo un poco de té»_

_«La felicidad se pude hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz, Severus. No tengas penas de los muertos; más bien de los vivos y, sobre todo, de los que viven sin amor…» _

_«Trata de vivir sin aire Albus, ¿a ver cuánto duras? —le había pugnado Snape con sarcasmo.»_

_«El amor es lo único capaz de darnos un valor sobrehumano, un coraje inalcanzable y una fuerza capaz de vencer al mundo, Severus… tú mejor que nadie debería comprenderlo… —le había rebatido Dumbledore, con un semblante ilegible, acariciando la cabeza de la desplumada y achacosa ave, que gorgoteó y le picoteó la barba con terneza.»_

_«Precisamente por ello… bien sabés que me ha traído más desdichas que alegrías a lo largo de los años… Tenerme a mí mismo me ha demostrado que puedo vivir solo, sin caer en lo profundo del abismo…»_

Severus resopló, deslizando los dedos sobre su negro cabello. Encaminándose con las piernas entumecidas (temblorosas como gelatina), hacia la sala; su cuerpo ya casi ni aguantaba su propio peso.

El moreno se sirvió un vaso de wiski de fuego, trincándoselo de un sólo tragó, y colmando al instante, repitió la operación un número indeterminado de veces.

Consternado, el pocionista aventó el vaso contra el suelo pétreo, antes de arrastrar consigo la botella, dejándose caer contra el rígido sillón de cuero negro; junto a la chimenea. Esporádicas chispas de fuego crepitaba, rompiendo el manso sigilo de la noche de a ratos.

El alcohol no menguaría sus dolencias, pero, el estupor de la embriagues, lo llevaría lentamente a pasear por los etéreos prados de la inconciencia, haciendo que todo ese martirio, fuese un poco más llevadero.

Snape le dio un generoso tragó directamente del cuello de la botella, tapándose el rostro con un brazo, mientras que tibias lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

El ardor de su bajo vientre, era como una serpiente que escupía fuego en su sangre, erosionándole las venas, arremolinándose en los rincones más insondables. Gritos mudos le anudaban las cuerdas de la voz y el alma.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Severus tomó coraje, y se acabó el resto de la botella de un «_fondo blanco_», dejando que la botella se deslizara de entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo; junto a una de las patas del sillón.

Pocos minutos después, la mente y el cuerpo de Snape parecían trabajar por separado y, no podía (ni quería) detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Cada mes, el mismo infierno!

Cada mes, la misma solución_… _

El pocionista se quitó la camisa de un tirón, aventándola a lo lejos.

_«Sólo… sólo relájate, Severus… relájate y déjate llevar»,_ pensó Severus, cerrando los ojos con un suspiró.

Las pálidas manos le temblaron de anticipación y placer, mientras se bajaba los pantalones (junto con los calzoncillos) hasta los tobillos y dejando que la naturaleza de su cuerpo se hiciera cargo del resto…

Su diestra, cosquilleó sutiles figuras sobre los contornos de su estómago, descendiendo y enredándose entre los crespos y húmedos rizos que rodeaban su erección; la que se erguía plena, impetuosa, orgullosa, nada más sentir la punta de sus yemas. Severus acariciar todo el largo de su pene, desde la base hasta el glande y, luego, en sentido inverso.

El mago tomó firmemente su miembro duro y goteante con una mano, ascendiendo y descendiendo con movimientos suaves, simulando los empujes de la penetración; deteniéndose esporádicamente y apretando con vigor la base, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el glande y lo estrangulaba un poco; para luego frotar su pulgar contra la bulbosa cabeza y trazar pequeñas caricias circulares sobre toda la superficie; raspando la punta de su uña sobre el frenillo; escarbando su meato.

Un gruñido gutural, obsceno, escapó de los labios del Omega.

Podía apreciar el viscoso flujo de su dilatado ojete crecer y escurrir por sus pálidos muslos; ensuciando el tapizado del sillón. Abriéndose de piernas, Severus, deslizó su zurda hacia abajo, masajeando suave y gentilmente cada uno de sus tensos testículos. Clavando las uñas y tirando de la tersas bolsa musculares hacia abajo; retorciéndose con los placenteros pinchazos de dolor.

Un sutil aroma vaporoso, un olor al que Snape, no estaba acostumbrado, inundo la habitación; era intoxicate y…vagamente familiar. Como el roció veraniego en una mañana soleada. Y, no tardó en sentires envuelto por la embriagues de sus sentidos; fue una reacción inmediata.

Olía a ébano y cuero, a brizna, sol y libertad…

… y eso lo excitaba.

Severus, ahogó un quejido, mordiéndose los labios para no emitir sonido. Levanto suavemente su pene y sus testículos, e hizo pequeños círculos en la zona de su perineo. Presionando ligeramente hacia adentro de la pelvis varía veces y, en seguida con más fuerza, de manera rítmica; dándole un placentero masaje estimulante a su próstata.

Un dedo aventurero, exploró con soltura la circunferencia de su húmido ano, empujando lentamente hacia la envolvente y sedosa tibiez; pronto tuvo dos compañeros más. El moreno los metía y los sacaba con alternación, acariciando y apretando su próstata, meneando hacia arribá sus caderas, mientras bombeaba, fuerte y rápido su verga, manteniendo un ritmó implacable. El aliento del moreno se quedó helado al oír un sonido inarticulado, elevarse por encima de sus jadeos.

Revestida en niebla de alcohol, la mente de Severus ya no podía distinguir con claridad ni lucidez; aunque creyó reconocer, muy lejanas sombras danzantes que cruzaban frente a su mirada; no eran mucho más que borrosas manchas, revoloteando como espectros a su alrededor, que repetían su nombre con una voz ahogada.

_«Snape… Snape… Snape…»_

Invadiendo cada uno de sus pabellones auditivos, disparando un cortocircuito en la simpáis de su cerebro; era ronca, baja y modulada. Sumamente sensual…

_«Mírame, Snape… levanta la cabeza…»_

Snape arqueó la espalda como lo que era, un animal en celo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lamiéndose los labios antes de dejar escapar un atronador gruñido.

_«Oh, Snape… Omega asqueroso, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?»_

Su mente bicéfala, le gritaba que siguiera, que no le hiciera caso a la voz intrusa, que no se detuviera en pleno vendaval; sólo se centrara en el placer de la carne, pero aun así descarrilo, y, sin querer le recordó, a _él_, a ése asqueroso hombre…, ésa monstruosidad…, ahí estaba otra vez…

De pie delante suyo, torturándolo, sometiéndolo, atizándole los sentidos …

_« ¿Ya estas por venirte, Snape? Sólo con eso.»_

Ojos viperinos le miraban hambrientos, dispuestos a devorarle.

Profundos y exaltados, como borrascosas olas de mar…

Severus continuó estimulándose con movimientos suaves, con caricias que iba aumentando involuntariamente, en potencia y velocidad, a medida que el placer crecía voraz en su vientre y su cuerpo temblaba desesperado por la necesidad de un orgasmo.

_« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?»_

_« ¿Aun no lo sabés, Severus?» _

_«Porque te odio…»_

_«Por favor, no… No… ¡No! ¡Me duele!»_

_« "¡Cállate, no quiero escuchar tu maldito lloriqueos!»_

Las caderas de Severus acompañaban los movimientos de sus dedos; potenciando las enloquecedoras sensaciones. Necesitaba más, deslizar los dedos en su entrada le sabía a poco; no era _él_, no era su Alfa. No eran las mismas estimulaciones que podía ofrecer el miembro de un Alfa. No lograba alivio. No le colmaba. Snape gimoteo con fuerza y frustración. Sentía un dolor sordo entre las entrañas que sabía que sólo cedería cuando se dejará ir.

_«No importa cuánto me hizo gritar y llorar de dolor,_

_yo siempre regresaba a él,_

_siempre por más,_

_por sus migajas de placer,_

_por la necesidad de la copula, _

_por la laceraba quemazón _

_que chamuscaba mi carne por dentro…»_

Su ojete estaba hinchado y palpitante, sentí como la carne latía de puro deseo. El pocionista detuvo sus dedos, esta vez ejerciendo mayor fricción en su pene, imaginando que eran _él_, o mucho mejor, que era_ su_ lengua caliente y húmeda. Severus gimió de gusto con sólo ése pensamiento. Volvió a frotarse esta vez más rápido; tuvo que inspirar con fuerza para luego suspirar, varias veces, en un intento de desosegarse.

_«En la vida, no me quedaron más lágrimas para derramar. _

_Ni por él, ni por nadie…»_

Tenía los pezones duros y la piel erizados. Snape se pellizcó un pezón y una sacudida le recorrió toda la espalda, cruzando su vientre, directa hacia su sexo, dejándolo quieto y jadeante. Tuvo que apoyarse con fuerza contra el respaldo, porque sentía todo el cuerpo tensó, por culpa de aquella increíble lujuria que ceñía su piel.

_« ¿Severus, por qué lloras? ¿Acaso te duele?»_

_«"Pareces que aún no puedes sentirme…»_

Su carne empapada y tierna, latía y se contraía anhelante, contra sus dedos. El Omega respiró sofocado, intentando sosegarse y, luego de un par de bocanadas, reanudó sus caricias, elevó al máximo el nivel de estimulación de su ano. Presionando, pellizcando, tirando de la carne de su pene, con total libertad, entregado por completo al poderoso apetito. Sin poder parar de gemir intensamente.

_«Siempre quise apuñalarlo…_

…_con las mismas crueles palabras con las que él me apuñalaba a diario._

_Quería lastimarlo, de la misma forma en que él me lastimaba…»_

Severus presionó su próstata una vez más, arqueando la espalda, y sus entrañas comenzaron a temblar con los increíbles espasmos de placer; gimió y gimió, sin parar, gritando de satisfacción, mientras su cuerpo temblaba con intensos espasmos.

_«En medio del maltrato, de los golpes, _

_de esas humillaciones, tan repugnante, _

_siempre quise matarle…»_

En su mente Severus intento imaginárselo de cuerpo entero, parado delante de suyo. Sus piernas temblaban descontroladas, su cuerpo empapado en sudor.

—James… —su nombre abandono la garganta del Omega, en un susurro quebrado.

Una borrosa sombra caminó entre la oscuridad de la mazmorra, surgiendo como fantasma, de algún misterioso rincón, hasta detenerse delante del sillón, con aquella característica arrogancia, con esa irritante soberbia. El dolor de la necesidad poco a poco se empapó en Severus, ante aquella eficaz y erótica imagen mental…

_«Dime Severus, ¿qué quieres?»_

La voz ronca, sofocada por el deseo, contestó a su llamado,

James…

James y su olor fuerte, firme, protector y tranquilizador; llenándole los sentidos… él… su macho…su Alfa… su único dueño…

James…

James, un recuerdo, un sueño o una alucinación de los más profundos tormentos de su corazón; de su desquiciado cerebro. ¿Qué importaba? Severus, jamás había experimentado una fantasía tan vivida, tan real…

_« ¿Qué, Severus…? Dime, ¿qué quieres…?»_

—¡Tócame! ¡Tócame! ¡Tócame! —gritó Severus, el dolor era tan agudo que se le clavaba como un millón de agujas finas; atravesándole la piel.

_«Lo haré si éso es lo que quieres, ¿lo quieres, Severus?»_

—¡Sólo hazlo! Por favor… tocame… —suplicó el pocionista sin remordimiento. Montándose a cuatro patas sobre el sillón, Snape, se abrió las nalgas y presentó su húmedo periné, reluciente a la luz de la chimenea— ¡Por favor, sólo hazlo! ¡Tócame…! Te lo suplicó… por favor… te necesito… te necesito adentro mío…

_«¿Quieres que te joda, Severus? _

_¿Qué meta mi verga vigorosa por tu pequeño augurito tibio y mojadito? Siempre fuiste una puta tan libidinosa… _

_Tan golosa…_

_Mi putita… _

_Mi putita golosa…»_

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Te necesito! Necesito que me jodas… jodeme… por favor, jodeme… te lo suplicó…

El Alfa soltó un ronco gruñido, aceptando la invitación.

Severus dio media vuelta el rostro sólo para encontrase con esa hipnótica mirada predadora; arqueando la espalda, él empujó su culo hacia atrás, animándole a montarlo.

El moreno paso sus enérgicas manos por los pálidos muslos hasta el centro, y Severus se estremeció en su contra; asombrado por la capacidad imaginativa de su cerebro.

El Alfa le amasó las nalgas antes de inclinarse y hundir la nariz entre sus carnoso y redondeados montículos, olisqueando, pasando repetidas veces la lengua sobre su fruncido ojete con placer; degustando el acre sabor del flujo. La mandíbula del Alfa se apretó cuando el Omega abrió más las piernas, ondeando su culo al aire, frenético.

Un pulgar del moreno acarició la parte inferior del sedoso saco; embelesado con la visión de la linda y apretada entrada rosada. El Alfa se llevó el pulgar a la boca y lo chupó, antes de apretar el dedo contra el tembloroso agujero, frotándolo en círculos, rodeando el borde y empujando un poco hacia adentro. Al instante sintió los músculos alrededor del ano apretándose en señal de protesta; al principio el movimiento los dedos era lento, adentro y afuera, pero a medida que los gemidos del Omega se volvían gritos, él añadió un segundo y tercer dedo.

El Alfa ascendió con húmedos y lentos besos por todo el largo de la columna del Omega; chupando y mordiendo, cada pequeño pedazo de piel que descubría a su paso. Haciendo que el pocionista se estremeciera de placer, cuando sus labios rozaron con sutileza, el área en donde se conectaba su hombro y su clavícula. El deseo se arremolinó como una niebla roja al alrededor de Snape; era adictivo y él quería más.

Severus hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo las hinchadas venas de su cuello con los ojos vidriosos. El Alfa sopló aliento caliente sobre su cuello, lamiendo de la base hasta la parte superior, usando únicamente la punta de su lengua. Besando cerca de la oreja y, pillando otra de las áreas sensibles del Omega; el aire caliente cerca de ahí, lo volvió literalmente loco.

Snape arremetió sus caderas contra los anchos dedos con furia. Pero, el Alfa los retiro para que no se viniera de pronto. El Omega protestó, tratando de remplazar con sus propios dígitos la perdida; hábilmente el Alfa le dobló el brazo sobre la espalda, reteniéndolo por la muñeca con una mano.

Abriendo la boca entre besos, el Alfa se movía de arriba a abajo, y viceversa por el pálido cuello, chupando sólo uno o dos segundos por beso, succionando con la boca abierta y cerrada; soplando aire frio en cada húmedo lugar al retirarse.

Luego de haber besado el cuello de Severus por un largo rato, el moreno mordió suavemente su piel, tomándolo por sorpresa; mordiendo un poco de piel entre los dientes y levantándola suavemente antes de bajarla a su lugar, con dulcera.

El Omega se estremeció, hundiendo el rostro contra el oscuro cuero del sillón, cuando los labios del Alfa se cerraron contra la hendidura curvada de sus hombros, mientras el moreno molía la punta de su vigoroso falo contra la fruncida estrada, jugueteando, amenazando con pujar y penetrarle.

Severus no se contuvo más y gritó hasta quedarse sin aliento:

—¡Oh, James! ¡James! ¡James!

Un potente y feroz rugido retumbo contra las paredes de la mazmorra; una ruda mano se enterró entre los oscuros cabellos de Severus, tironeando su cabeza hacia atrás. Los largos caninos del Alfa se hundieron profundamente en la suave piel (entre el cuello y el hombro con fuerza), marcando al Omega como suyo, para siempre.

Centímetro a centímetro, la punta del pene del Alfa desapareció en la profundidad apretada del Omega. La cabeza de Severus se arqueó hacia atrás, con la boca entreabierta. Dolorosos gemidos brotaron de su garganta. Mientras el Alfa empujaba todo el camino restante con una sólo y profunda estocada y, a continuación, poco a poco, dulce y lentamente, se retiraba.

Severus aulló cuando la hinchada verga rozó contra ése mágico punto en su interior. El Alfa empujaba dentro y fuera suyo, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos e inestables; los músculos de su ano se apretaron más y más en torno al hinchado miembro con cada empuje.

—¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Penetrame más fuerte! —ordenó Severus con un gritó frenético; el calor de la pasión llenando cada centímetro de su cuerpo—. ¡Más! ¡Más rápido, mierda! ¡Más! ¡Más!

El moreno agarró la goteante polla de Severus, y comenzó masturbarlo con el mismo ritmo de los impulsos de sus caderas; una caricia hacia arriba, una penetrada, una caricia hacia abajo, una salida.

Severus sintió sus bolas apretándose de placer; la voz se le quedo trabada en la garganta. No podía decidir qué era lo que le deleitaba más. Apretar y contraer los músculos de su esfínter al alrededor del vigoroso falo que empujaba dentro y fuera, acariciando su próstata o, sentir las hábiles manos acogotando el glande de su miembro. Ambos lo estaban llevando hacia el orgasmo con más rapidez que todo lo que había experimentado en el pasado; no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar.

Snape cerró los ojos y soltó un grito agudo, antes de lograr morderse la mano y amortiguar los obscenos sonidos de su garganta, mientras un borbotón de líquido caliente cubrió la mano del Alfa.

El moreno acarició un par de veces más su pene, antes de llevar sus manos hacia arriba por fuertes y pálidos brazos, tomándole por los hombros y empujándolo hacia abajo, contra el sillón, apresándolo debajo suyo; penetrándolo con erráticas y voraces estocadas.

Con un potente rugido, el Alfa se corrió, llenando a su compañero con su semilla caliente, reclamándolo como su propiedad. Los músculos internos de Severus se contrajeron entorno al miembro; el olor de las feromonas liberadas llenaba sus sentidos, abrumándolo.

Las oscuras pupilas de Severus se dilataron. Una neblina roja y espesa les rodeó, hasta que ambos fueron envueltos, juntos, separándolos del mundo exterior.

Sus corazones se detuvieron durante un segundo, y luego, poco a poco, reanudaron sus pulsaciones, sincronizándose; latiendo al unísono…

Sus respiraciones, mezclándose, adaptándose, convirtiéndose en una. Cada exhalación del Alfa, el Omega la respiraba, cada inspiración del Alfa, surgía del interior del Omega.

El Alfa podía leer todas las emociones del Omega en la conexión. La desesperada necesidad de ser querido, necesitado; el anhelo de pertenecía; el deseo físico que Severus estaba experimentando en esos momentos, y, el dolor desaventurado de su magullado corazón; incluso, el temor de ser abandonado, descartado como un profiláctico, al final de la copula…

Instintivamente el Alfa supo que sus propias emociones brillarían como un faro en medio de una tormenta, para que Severus pudiera verlas por igual…

El anhelo que le quemaba los huesos por que Severus le perteneciera; la necesidad de protegerle de cualquier mal; las ansias de poseer su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos cayeran desvanecidos del hambre y la sed, por el frenesí de la copula. También sabía que Severus podría ver su temor a ser rechazado, por encima de sus necesidades de dominio y reclamó.

Severus apreció como un flaco peso se derrumbaba sobre su espalda; podía oír los placenteros ronroneos procedentes de la garganta del Alfa. La corona del abultado glande, había quedado enganchado contra las rugosas paredes abotargadas de su recto-vaginal, estimulándolo con cada contracción involuntaria de su interior.

Varios minutos pasaron, mientras el cuerpo del Omega temblaba las réplicas de su orgasmo y el pene del Alfa continuaba pulsando, enviando chorro tras chorro de tibia semilla dentro de la tierna cavidad, hasta vaciar la última gota.

Todo lo que el Alfa podía hacer era quedarse así, abotonado, esperando que su pene se deshinchara y que los músculos del canal, que lo mantenía prisionero dentro de su amante, se distendieran.

El moreno desencajó sus colmillos de la pequeña herida sangrante del cuello del Omega y enterró su cara sobre los níveo omoplatos. Severus lloriqueó, meneando las caderas hacia arriba y abajo, tirando del nudo del abotonamiento, en una muda protesta de que lo marcara de nuevo. El Alfa se mordió la punta de la lengua, conteniendo una grosería, y luego sonrió, deslizando su lengua por la marca que había dejado la mordida de acoplamiento; mordisqueando con suavidad y ternura.

El Alfa giró el rostro del Omega con una mano, y se estiro hacia arriba hasta que sus narices se tocaron, frotándose, en un beso esquimal, antes de devorarle los labios con delicada pereza.

El gesto pareció casi insólito para Severus, demasiado tierno, demasiado fortuito, demasiado irreal, incluso para una fantasía, alucinación o, lo que fuere eso que estaba experimentando en aquel momento.

James, jamás había tenido una disposición cariñosa después o, antes o, durante el coito. Todo con él era, palo y a la bolsa, y si te he visto no me acuerdo…

El moreno le cepilló la lengua contra sus dientes, para que le permitiera ingresar y, tímidamente, Severus entreabrió la boca, dándole piedra libre para que jugará con su lengua; para que chupara, succionara y mordiera con libertad, mientras él se dejaba hacer, embelesado.

Severus sentía el cerebro adormecido por la gran cantidad de serotonina, dopaminas y endorfina que recorría su torrente sanguíneo; llevaba años sin experimentar tamaño calidoscopio hormonal, toda una montaña rusa de placenteras sensaciones.

El beso del Alfa era dramático, teatral, enorme y exagerado; como si se tratara de un animal salvaje que trataba de besarle y devorarle, todo a la vez. Severus en cambio, era toda concentración, con besos relajados y prolongados, directos, intensos, filosóficos, como si quisiera reafirmar su autoridad, su carácter, en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus besos gritaban: ¡no temas, aquí estoy, no te dejare caer!

El Alfa le estrechó, abrazándolo por la espalda, apartándole fuertemente contá su pecho; acariciando, trazando errática figuras sobre su vientre, copando sus pectorales. Pellizcando y sobando los pequeños botones de rosa; de los cántaros de miel, botaron pequeñas perlas. El moreno se llevó los dedos contra los labios, saboreando; hundió el mentón sobre el hueco del hombro de su amante, con un suspiró, embriagado de sus feromonas, con la boca pegada a su oído y la respiración pausada.

Con un poco más de lucidez en la cabeza, Severus, entreabrió sus acuosos ojos, distinguiendo vagamente, la suave y cálida luz de la chimenea, que iluminaba una torpe sonrisa infantil dibujada en finos labios, encarnados; nevosas mejillas sonrosadas, febriles; revueltos rizos negros azabache, esponjados por el remolino de la pasión. Ojos glaucos se abrieron como pimpollos de amapolas, perforando los suyos, bajo la suave luz azafranada, brillando con fascinante devoción.

Brillantes ojos glaucos… glaucos…

… y, algo hizo clic en parte más antigua y básica del cerebro reptiliano de Severus.

Eran verdes… los ojos eran verdes… y no marrones…

Verdes…

¿Por qué verdes y no marrones…? ¿Por qué ver…des…? De pronto, fue como si un baldazo de agua helada le golpeara en pleno rostro.

¡Verdes! ¡Ojos verdes! ¡Cabello negro revuelto!

Severus se giró medio cuerpo, con los bellos de la nuca encrespados y con cierto desconcierto en la mirada; se echó hacia atrás, instintivamente, analizando el semblante del Alfa delante de sus ojos, con algo muy parecido al pánico impreso en cada uno de los musculo de su rostro. Y sólo atino a tartamudear:

—T-tu…oh, dios…

El moreno a su vez le miró confundido, con la boca entre abierta, durante al menos medio minuto.

—"Shhh… aquí estoy…shhh…" — dijo el Alfa con profundo cariño en la voz, mientras su tímida y cálida mano se posaba contra las pálidas mejillas del Omega, amasándolas con melosidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Snape, revolviéndole las entrañas. Los ojos le saltaron de las cuencas, en cuanto captó la fuerte fragancia de sus aromas mesclados; lo segundo que percibió fue el palpitar del corazón del Alfa contra sus oídos.

_«Oh, dios… No. no. no. ¡Por favor, no! ¡Que esto no sea real!»_, pensó Severus horrorizado. _« ¡No! ¡No es real! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Es un sueño! ¡Esto es un horrible sueño! ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Dios, quiero despertar!»_

Retorciéndose, Severus lucho por quitarse de encima el cuerpo de su compañero, mientras un desgarrador grito abandono su garganta.

_« ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!»_

Él no se había dejado gobernar por los instintos más básicos, por la lujuria desmedida; apresando, enjaulando, su alma afligida y atormentada, en la lúgubre frondosidad de la melancolía, perpetúa.

Severus lloriqueó, sumido en la desesperación; levantó un brazo pasándolo por encima de su cráneo, a la altura de los hombros, fallando al intentar golpear al moreno en la cabeza. La mirada de Snape era demente, como la de quien había caído en la esquizofrenia. Con un nuevo intento, el Omega logro arañar los oídos y tironear de los cabellos del Alfa.

El desconcierto y la desesperación se apoderaron en partes iguales del moreno. Él no sabía cómo sosegar al perturbado Omega, ¡ni siquiera estaba seguro si ésa era la reacción que debía esperar! Él había oído innumerables historias sobre la intensidad del frenesí de copula que afectaba a los Alfas, que estos incluso podían masticar vigas de acero, con tal de llegar a su objetivo, pero, jamás había escuchado de un Omega que agrediera a su compañero de copula.

El Alfa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de soltarse del tirón de cabello, antes de que Snape le empujara hacia atrás, tirando del nudo que los unía, intentando forzar una separación; a costa de un desgarro anal y de que el moreno sufriera una fractura de pene.

Un desagradable temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo del Alfa, e intensas luces blancas brillaron delante de sus ojos. El dolor era abrumador. El moreno apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos firmemente con fuerza, manteniéndose completamente quieto, en cuanto el dolor menguo un poco, un quedo gemido escapo de su boca.

Severus intentó darle varias patadas al Alfa en la rodilla para aflojarlo y que perdiera el equilibrio. Pero, el Alfa logro trabarlo, levantándole en vilo, con un brazo alrededor de su torso y con el otro le envolvió el cuello, presionando, para no perder el equilibrio; las uñas del Omega se clavaron en los muslos del Alfa para que le soltase, desgarrándole la piel a carne viva.

—¡Calma! ¡Calmate! —gritó el moreno, en un inútil intento de que el Omega se serenara y lo escuchara pero, al instante comprendió que no lo haría; inmensamente angustiado, el Alfa hizo lo primer que se le vino a la cabeza, y le mordió. Hundiendo sus colmillos, lo más fuerte que pudo sobre la marca de acoplamiento y, luego chupó, llenándose la boca con el metálico sabor; gruñendo y rugiendo desde la profundidad de su pecho.

—¡Su-suéltame! —gritó Severus frenéticamente—. ¡Suéltame, Potter!

El Alfa continúo drenándolo hasta que las fuerzas del Omega flaquearon y logro someterlo. Snape se encogió sobre sí mismo y bajó la cabeza, ladeándola y ofreciendo sumisamente su cuello; tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se formaban rápidamente en sus ojos—. ¡No, no, no! No, por favor, no… suéltame… suéltame, Harry… ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo suplicó…! Harry, por favor… por favor…


	2. Capitulo 2

Título: "Odio y Posesión"  
Autor/a: EriolEloy.  
Pareja: Severus Snape/James Potter. Severus Snape/Harry Potter.  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a Jk. Rowling, y son utilizados (sin ánimos de lucro) como actores para representar la historia.  
Clasificación: Drama. Angustia. Tragedia. /Comfort. Amitad. Familia.  
Advertencia: Omgaverse. NC-17. Chan. Lime. Lemon. Tortura. Violación. Parafilias. Mpreg.

* * *

Capituló 2.

—¡Albus, por amor de dios! ¡Separalos! ¡Parecen animales salvajes!

Dumbledore se tambaleó, cuando de repente McGonagall lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó hacia delante. Él hizo una mueca, reacio a acercarse a la pareja, y ella agito sus manos al aire, alentándolo, con los ojos en blanco.

Albus suspiró, y luego comenzó a dar pequeños pasos vacilantes, con el temor de que estuviera a punto de conseguir que el pequeño y alterado Alfa le desgarrara la garganta.

Durante el apareamiento Harry había transfigurado a su estado de Alfa salvaje y, no parecía nada satisfecho con la repentina invasión de su privacidad. Dumbledore se detuvo a un metro de la cama en donde la pareja retozaba, tratando de parecer tan inofensivo como le fuera posible.

—Harry, muchacho, ven…

Albus levantó la cabeza un poco, tratando de ver por encima del muchacho el resto del cuerpo de Severus, en busca de lesiones; al parecer habían tenido una dura contienda antes de que el Omega cediera al acometo, las sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre y el niño tenían numerosas mordidas, arañazos y magullones.

Entonces, Albus agradeció a la madre tierra su naturaleza Omega, y se concentró en enviar tantos pensamientos tranquilizadores y pacíficos hacia ambos como le fue posible. Sabía que tanto los sentidos Harry como los de Severus estaban hipersensible a los estímulos exteriores por el anudamiento, y por ello lo captarían con mayor facilidad; pero, también sentirán lo preocupados que Minerva y él se encontraban por la situación.

— Ven aquí… —el director de Hogwarts se acercó, acortando el resto de la distancia, y lentamente se afirmó en el borde de la cama; respirando hondo, levantó su mano hacia arriba, extendiéndola hacia el nervioso niño—, ven, muchacho… —el aire que Albus había estado conteniendo quedó libre de golpe cuando el niño se estiró hacia él, lanzando un zarpazo al aire; gruñendo y mostrando los largos colmillos.

Dumbledore observó al crío olisquear el aire y luego rugir más fuerte. Sus vivarachos ojos de cielo escanearon gran parte del cuerpo de Severus; había sangre seca en diferentes áreas. También podía ver profundos arañazos en su espalda, el pecho y los muslos, así como cárdenos hematomas y marcas de mordeduras; ambos hombres deberían sentir tanto dolor que, él ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

Harry se giró y empujó lentamente a su alarmado compañero de regreso al colchón, y entonces se reclinó de nuevo encima de él, asegurándose de que la mayor parte de su peso cubriera el cuero del Omega, protegiéndolo. Frotó su cara contra los hombros, tranquilizándolo, y de ahí subió hasta su cuello, resopló ruidosamente cuando Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. El joven Alfa pasó la lengua por la garganta arqueada de Severus y mordió, no como para herir, sólo para apaciguarlo.

—¡Mío! —el niño gruñó salvajemente, mientras lamía la marca de mordedura en la parte posterior del cuello de Severus.

El Omega gimoteó combándose contra el Alfa, pidiéndole más.

_«Dios…»_

El chiquillo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, instintivamente estaba cubriendo a su compañero con su aroma, marcándolo para que todo el que se acercara a Severus, supiera que este ya había sido reclamado.

—Oh, Harry… muchacho —susurró Albus, mientras se acercaba más y hundía su mano en el negro cabello del niño, apretando los dedos. Harry soltó un gruñido más bravío que el anterior, tensando la espalda como un gato—. Suéltalo, pequeño… —el anciano acarició suavemente la cabeza del crío para calmarlo, demostrarle que nadie representaba una amenaza en esa habitación—, suéltalo… ven… deja a Severus…

Dumbledor se debatió durante unos dos segundos, si debía continuar presionando al crio o no (las cosas parecían ir muy bien entre ambos, y para esas alturas, ya no se podía hacer nada para solucionar la situación. Además, él no quería hacer o decir, algo que enviara a la azorada pareja a un estado de pánico), cuando Minerva sumamente exaltada interfirió.

—¡Ya basta, muchacho! ¡Contrólese! —ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Harry soltó un rugido más agónico que los anteriores encima del oído de Severus, quien sólo jadeó sobresaltado, antes de empezar a convulsionar.

Albus apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando Harry gruñó y rodó sobre la cama, llevándose al Omega consigo. Severus sólo atino a gritar cuando el Alfa, goleó su espalda contra el suelo y luego se puso arriba de él, gruñéndole a ambos intrusos.

—¡Atrás Minerva! ¡No te acerques! ¡Vete para atrás! ¡Atrás, dije! —gritó Dumbledore, levantándose de un saltó y cruzando en un tris el espacio que los separaba, empujando a la mujer por los hombros.

—¡Pero él…!

—Shhh, calma. Calma, Minerva. No lo incites más —el anciano susurró en un roto suspiro mientras miraba hacia la pareja encogida sobre el suelo, con la desesperación coloreando sus ojos—. Contrólate…

Las manos de MacGonagall temblaban mientras ella las apretaba contra sus pechos y respiraba hondo, soltando el aire lentamente, luchando por dominar su temperamento.

—L-lo siento, Albus…No sé qué me pasó…

—Está bien, son las feromonas de la copula. No quise gritarte, pero este es un asunto sumamente delicado, no es un dominio de territorio. Tus reparos únicamente conseguirán que el muchacho lo tome como un desafío a su reclamo, no como la orden de una autoridad institucional…

»Además, es inútil, ninguno de los dos tiene real conciencia sobre lo que están haciendo. Asimismo, cave la previsibilidad de que, por la corta edad del muchacho, Severus, sea su primera pareja reproductiva. En ese caso, su subconsciente sedera con mucha menos facilidad…

Por lo menos no hasta asegurarse una concepción y, teniendo en cuenta la reciente condición de Severus, era más fácil que…, que Sybill y Firenze se casaran y tuvieran hijos… hijos, muy, muy, muy raros…

En fin, ellos tendrían al menos dos días más antes de que Harry se desvaneciera por la pérdida de los líquidos y nutrientes necesarios, durante la ininterrumpida maratón sexual.

Minerva se alejó bruscamente del agarre del director y se paseó dé un lado a otro de la habitación, desconsolada.

—Minerva, calma…

MacGonagall se detuvo junto a la puerta y se volvió hacia él, con el rostro corinto del coraje, y declaro:

—¡No puedo estar calmada, Albus! Esto… esto es un horror, ¡¿qué vamos a hacer?!

—Por ahora, no hay nada que hacer, Minerva… Únicamente esperar a que… a que el celo se les pase, y luego se verá una solución…

—No entiendo, ¿cómo Potter logró burlar las protecciones mágicas?

Él tampoco lo hacía.

No comprendía, ¿cómo el muchacho se las había ingeniado?

La oficina y los cuartos privados de Snape estaban sellados con un conjuro que sólo podía romperse desde adentro por el propio mago; la Red Flu había sido bloqueada y, un hechizo anti-aparición y anti-desaparición, colocado.

Dumbledore era la única persona que podía tanto aparecerse como desaparecerse dentro de cualquier dominio de la escuela a voluntad, ya que era el director; incluso la misma Minerva había tenido que recurría a su ayuda para poder entrar a los aposentos del pocionista.

—Crees que… ¿que el propio Severus le dejo entrar?

—Lo dudo… —dijo l director entre dientes, y la bruja alzó sus manos al aire, frustrada.

—¡Por amor del cielo, esto es inaudito! ¡Algo así jamás había pasado!

Dumbledore únicamente se encogió de hombros resignado, y agregó:

—Lo sé, Minerva, y créeme comprendo tu indignación. Sólo Dios sabe cuántas horas llevan copulando, y nosotros ignorantes del asunto…

Este tipo de cosas a Albus jamás se le pasaban por alto, él llevaba un estricto control de cada Omega que entraba en calor dentro de los límites del colegio. Estos eran inmediatamente separados por un hechizo que los ponía a resguardo del resto del alumnado en un ala especial de la enfermería. Y si sus padres ya los habían acoplado, se los trasladaba a una habitación privada, bien dispuesta para recibir a la pareja.

Los Omegas no abundaban en Hogwarts, unos trecientos por cada mil alumnos, incluyendo al profesorado y demás miembros de la institución; los números nunca variaban mucho y, tampoco eran un grupo difíciles de controlar, un promedio de diez Omegas entraban y salían de sus calores todos días.

La noche anterior cuando el registro marco que el periodo de Severus había comenzado y que, este ya se encontraba debidamente aislado en sus aposentos, Dumbledore se había marchado a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Que descuidado e imprudente había sido…

—¡Oh, mi dios, Albus! ¡Ya empezaron de nuevo! —el rostro de Minerva se desfiguró terriblemente y apartó la mirada, mientras Harry reanudaba su daza del amor sobre el cuerpo de Severus, contoneando su viril y ansioso miembro contra las pálidas nalgas que se abrían al aire, desinhibidas, ofreciéndose al placer—. ¡Albus, hay que hacer algo! ¡Detenlos! ¡Detenlos! —la mujer gritó desesperada, levantando un querellante índice hacia la pareja. Dumbledore ágilmente la cogió por el codo y la arrastro fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

—No lo creo conveniente, Minerva. Ellos incluso podrían enloquecer —el director la soltó y se quitó los lentes de media luna; cerrando los ojos se frotó el puente de la nariz con su diestra, para luego agregar: —. La angustia les asfixiaría. No es así como debe ir un apareamiento. Los compañeros deben estar juntos, aunque sea una situación tan desafortunada como esta…

»El calor, en el que entra una pareja acoplada después del primer apareamiento es un momento muy peligroso, y me refiero a peligroso para todos, Minerva. Durante las próximas semanas (y sobre todo en los siguientes cuatro días), Harry necesitara excesivo contacto físico con Severus o, no será capaz de mantenerse bajo control; perdería la poca razón que aún conserva…

—Esto es… es horrible, Albus —de repente McGonagall se veía muy triste; su frente se arrugó y una mirada distante llenó sus ojos—, yo…yo no…cuando fue medio día y Severus no se presentó a sus labores, me preocupe mucho, normalmente él informa antes de faltar. Pensé que, bueno…, su periodo había comenzado, y que quizás se sentía muy enfermo y debía pedirle a Poppy que bajara pero, cuando mandé a un elfo domestico a investigar el motivo, jamás pensé que regresaría con esta…, esta confidencia… ¿cómo crees que ocurrió esta desgracia?

—Prefiero no imaginármelo pero, lo mejor será dejarlos así, hasta que todo termine, cualquier percepción de amenaza a su compañero, no importa lo trivial que esta sea, y Harry podría… —el anciano dejó escapar un pesado suspiró, retornando las gafas de media-luna a su rostro—… apenas podríamos hacer algo para dominarlo —un destello de aprensión avanzaba lentamente por su pecho—, el muchacho atacaría a Severus, incluso intentaría matarle; sobre todo si, con el aislamiento Severus recupera facultades sobre su inconsciente animal y se niega a someterse nuevamente a su voluntad…

La boca de Minerva se abrió y sólo pudo mirar a Albus durante varios minutos en un estado de shock, para luego decir escandalizada:

—¡Pero, ellos ya se han acoplado!

—Precisamente por eso, Minerva. En tal estado de frenesí, la alterada mente del niño puede tomar el distanciamiento como un acto de abandono y, trataría de darle caza… —dijo el mago, y luego respiró profundamente mientras ambos miraban sobre sus hombros hacia la puerta cerrada—… dejaría suelto su instintos Alfa para hacer que Severus se sometiera. O peor aún, de desafío, y entonces aquí correría verdadera sangre.

Por lo general los Alfas que eran separados de sus Omegas durante sus calores, ya fuera porque estos se encontraban enfermos o heridos, eran esposados y encerrados para mantener a salvo a las personas a su alrededor.

Pero, Dumbledore sabía que un Alfa tan joven como Harry, no soportaría, no sería capaz de estar alejado de su pareja recién acoplada, menos si esta aún continuaba en celo, se arrancaría la piel a jirones por volver a marcarlo. Se volvería loco y atacaría indiscriminadamente a quien se atravesara en su camino y, finalmente…

Ocurriría una desgracia…

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencia entre el hombre y la mujer.

—Oh, Albus —suspiró Minerva profundamente—… dijiste qué si Severus recupera la conciencia se resistiría… tú crees que el muchacho… el muchacho simplemente le… —preguntó ella, volviendo su mirada hacia él y tragando saliva ente la sola idea.

—Sí, Minerva. Desgraciadamente, sí —susurró Dumbledore, con la preocupación grabada en su pálida cara—. De algún modo, Harry entro agazapado por la oscuridad de la noche y… asaltó a Severus mientras este se encontraba vulnerable, dominado por la agonía de los calores, o quizás hasta dormido… De otro modo, esto jamás habría ocurrido. Severus me habría informado del incidente al instante… —él miró brevemente en dirección de la habitación y luego regresó su atención hacia la mujer.

—¿No sospechas que…? —la bruja volvió a suspirar, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, incomoda—. Bueno, ya sabes, de que tal vez —el anciano la cuestiono con su intensa mirada azulina por un instante, y luego ella agregó con voz indignada—… ellos hubiesen estado manteniendo un idilio.

—¿Con Harry? —cuestionó Albus con cierta incredulidad—. No, Minerva. Con Harry, no… —frunciendo el ceño, el mago se mordió ligeramente el labio, echando otro incomodo vistazo por encima del hombro—, si hubieras encontrado aquí adentro a Malfoy o… a cualquier otro alumno. Sí, tal vez, sí.

»Draco le admirá. Incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta se identifica con él y le idolatra; ellos siempre han mantenido ese especial lazo que salta a la vista de todos, pero, con Harry. No, Minerva. Me resulta tan inteligible… Severus, jamás se hubiese atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima… jamás…

Ahora, con más claridad, Dumbledore podía ver que Severus no había querido hacer lo que había hecho, pero que lo había hecho porque no tenía otra opción. Harry era un Alfa, y un Alfa siempre conseguía lo que quería, sobre todo si se trataba de un primer round de apareamiento con un Omega receptivo. No importa que este le doblegara en edad o que en cualquier otra circunstancia de la vida le hubiese parecido poco atractivo.

Si la esencia de sus feromonas y el aroma de sus fluidos corporales le fueron genéticamente atractivos (principalmente el sudor y el flujo cervical) los impulsos más primitivos de su cerebro, ganarían la partida, excitando su interés sexual por esa potencial pareja reproductiva.

Severus sólo le había dado a Harry lo que este le pedía, porque su faceta de animal instintivo le decía que, un Omega en un periodo sexualmente receptivo, no podía ni debía luchar contra la voluntad de monta de un Alfa, mucho más si el candidato para la copula era un macho joven, sano y muy vigoroso.

El inconsciente de animal inferior siempre ganaba.

Era sólo un lapsus, un absurdo lapsus… que te condenaba a cinco días de irreflexivo y maquinal impulso reproductivo; a una alocada carrera entre la atracción sexual, la química y el magnetismo animal…

—La evidencia muestra lo contrario. —espetó MacGonagall. Dumbledore respiró hondo y empujó su mano hacia abajo por su larga y blanca barba.

—La evidencia no es lo importante, Minerva; ahora tenemos un problema mucho más grande entre nuestras manos…

—Te refieres al Ministerio… —la bruja palideció al instante, y su voz se desvaneció lentamente en el aire.

Albus simplemente asintió.

—… a pesar de que Harry ya es mayor de edad, y, puede acoplarse y casarse con quien él desee, sigue siendo uno de nuestros alumnos, y aunque las directrices de la institución prohíben las interrelaciones alumno-profesor, eso podría arreglarse pero, si la situación es como yo la supongo, y Harry sometió en contra de su voluntad a Severus… ni siquiera yo conseguiré intervenir para que el muchacho no sea enviado a Azkaban, si Severus presenta una denuncia formal… —aseguró el anciano mago y, tragando saliva, miró intensamente hacia la puerta—, y si eso llega a ocurrir, Minerva, no sólo la escuela caerá en desgracia… lamentablemente, conozco lo suficiente a Severus como para afirmar que, su ira contra Harry, le hará derrapar…

—Oh, mi dios… pobre Severus… —se lamentó la subdirectora en voz baja.

Dumbledore simplemente asintió, afligido. Él sabía que la desgracia se cernía inherente sobre sus cabezas. Para el Ministerio había un único castigo para los Alfas que asaltaban sexualmente a un Omega acoplado o no, y ese castigo era el cautiverio; y en el último caso, ninguno vivía mucho tiempo bajo llave.

Finalmente ellos tendrían que sacrificarlo…

Sumándole el desgarrador dolor que el Omega experimentaría por la pérdida de su compañero, se podría decir que ambos estaban condenados…

Severus nunca soportaría (no importa lo fuerte que su mente y su cuerpo fueran) el estar separado de Harry durante su próximo celo; el dolor, la desesperación y la angustia se lo comerían vivo.

Su inconsciente daría un paso al frente (como ahora mismo) y se haría cargo de sus facultades mentales; le guiarían a hacer cosas que, Albus prefería no recordar. Dumbledore conocía muy bien la agonía de la carencia, la había sufrido en carne propia y, esta le había dejado secuelas irreversibles, pendiendo de un hilo, a un quimérico paso entre la locura y la muerte, en más de una ocasión.

Severus físicamente era fuerte, era uno de los Omegas más fuertes que él había conocido en su muy larga vida, pero, emocionalmente, Severus era inestable; quebradizo, como manojo de hojas resecas. Si bien, tras el paso de los años, él había aprendido a disimularlo con excelencia. A aduras apenas soportaba pasar un calor solo, y, sin estar bajo la influencia de algún químico.

Si ahora tenía que vivir bajo el infierno de estar sometido a cinco días al mes sin su compañero, se podía decir que, literalmente, Severus ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Una fuerte luz lo cegó apenas intento abrir los ojos; su cabeza dolía como el infierno. Con un rebuzno, trato de girarse sobre su estómago y taparse la cara con el brazo o con una almohada, o con lo que fuera, pero no pudo…

Algo… algo no estaba bien…

Confundido Harry parpadeó, veía todo borroso y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, adormecido; no sentía las extremidades, y tenía la garganta áspera, rasposa, como si hubiese tragado un desierto de arena.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos y respirar profundo; percibiendo un aroma raro, intenso. Algo caliente y húmedo, que no llegaba a ser desagradable del todo, pero, que tampoco era fragante; como a sudor, como a… ¿a semen?

Eso le hizo exaltarse y tratar de erguirse, de mover sus brazos y sus piernas pero, estas inmediatamente se tensaron, y sólo consiguió angustiarse más.

¡No podía moverse!

Harry alzó como pudo la cabeza y trato de observar al alrededor, sin lograr reconocer nada; el terror le atizó la espina dorsal, haciéndole tiritar.

Desesperado, intento buscar en su cabeza, tratando de recordar, de encajar cada pieza en su lugar…

Durante la noche, él había oído un ruido extraño proveniente del exterior y se había despertado. Se asomó por las cortinas de su cama pero no había nada. Se volvió a meter adentro intentando dormir, pero fue inútil. Al cabo de un rato, su estómago rugió con un hambre desaforada, y él se puso de pie exasperado, se calzo los zapatos y decidió ir a robar algo de tarta de maleza de la cocina, entonces caminó y caminó por los pasillos y… y luego…el olor más dulce de su vida le asaltó, y…y después…

—Tranquilo, muchacho. Respira…

La desconocida voz hizo que Harry girara la cara con brusquedad y, un gutural rugido atormentado abandonara la profundidad de su garganta; sus ojos estaban rojos, desorbitados, su respiración turbada, y sus garras desplegadas; lanzando tarascones al aire con los alargados colmillos, batallando desesperado por soltarse.

—Tranquilo, sólo conseguirás lastimarte —dijo la vos intrusa, y Harry sintió algo pesado hundirse a su lado; congelándole el aliento—. Ten, muchacho; con ellas te sentirás más seguro…

Potter sintió algo frío y metálico tocar la punta de su nariz, y luego todo a su alrededor se aclaró, como por arte de magia. _"¡Mis gafas!"_, él pensó sobresaltado, con un jadeó de emoción. Barrió con ojos inquietos el lugar en donde se encontraba y…

No. No le era familiar en lo absoluto…

Era un cuarto amplió, o se vería así porque las únicas cosas sugerentes que había en el cuarto era la cama de doseles de brocato en verde y plata, en el centro, a su izquierda cohabitaba un pequeño buro de ébano, a la derecha una ventana, más allá un escritorio y una silla de igual material pegados en la pared, al frente, un arcón, justo al lado de un vetusto armario; todo era bastante austero. No tenía muchos adornos, denotaba que su habitante era alguien práctico, que odiaba las cosas superfluas; algo que la habitación demostraba a simple vista. Pero, lo que sí capturo su atención, fue un hermoso tapiz hindú que colgaba en la pared norte, sobre una rustica chimenea, al frente de la cama, junto a la puerta; parecía estar encantado, representando hipnóticas figuras que mutaban cada tanto; era cautivante y exquisito.

La habitación tenía sólo una ventana pero, al parecer esta estaba cubierta por las pesadas cortinas de brocato, que era un sólo juego con la tela de los doseles, haciendo difícil la entrada del sol (claro, si aún era de día), a pesar de ello todo estaba muy iluminado, por las ambarinas llamas de la chimenea. No tenía muchos objetos, pero sin duda era una habitación elegante, que resultaba acogedora…

Harry detuvo sus ojos en la puerta frente a la cama que lucía entreabierta, estiró un poco más el cuello, pero no pudo llegar a ver por ahí.

—Harry, muchacho, ¿te sientes bien?

El joven mago desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, topándose con unos brillantes luceros azules que le perforaron el alma, detrás de unos cristales de medialuna; hoy no se veía aura de bondad o picardía alguna en ellos. Él hasta se atrevería decir que, parecían algo… algo tristes, como desengañados… Potter se relamió los labios resecos, y luego dijo con voz rasposa:

—S-sí. Sólo un poco… un poco, no sé, como mareado, o eso creo…

—Bien. Era de esperarse.

Harry parpadeó confundido.

— ¿D-disculpe?

— ¿Sientes algo inusual, Harry?

—Uhm, inusual, ¿inusual, cómo qué? —dijo el adolecente con los ojos mansos y claritos fijos en el techo.

—¿Calambres? ¿Náuseas? ¿Cefalea? —señalo el director, chasqueando los dedos delante del muchacho, comprobando su reflejo vestibular.

—No. No, No sé. Un poco. Bueno, sí, bastante… es como, como si una maldita lechuza me picoteara el cerebro y mi cuerpo se siente como dormido. No sé. No siento, ni los brazos ni las piernas…

—No te preocupes, es debido a la poca irrigación sanguínea —Harry no dijo nada, únicamente le observó como si se le hubiese puesto el pelo verde—Los amarres… —el niño le continúo contemplándolo, como si no le llegar a comprender. Albus apenas contuvo un suspiro, antes de aclarar—: Tus manos y pies están atados a la cama, muchacho…

—Ah, entonces era eso… —murmuró Harry, y tiró de sus muñecas sintiéndolas arder; entonces dirigió su atención hacia arriba, palideciendo al instante de la impresión.

Sus manos…

Sus manos estaban manchadas con… con sangre…

Seca y ennegrecida sangre… ¿Por qué…?

—Desafortunadamente, no pudimos evitar ese pequeño altercado, pero, gracias a Merlín y Morgana, no fue nada grave, sólo un par de rasguños que cicatrizaran con el bálsamo adecuado…

—¿Q-que? —el mago más joven tragó saliva, conmocionado—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, señor…? ¿Por qué, por qué estoy maniatado a…a una cama…?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Potter hizo una mueca contrariada y negó.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto y medio, analizando cada ínfimo musculo en el rostro del niño (ya no tan niño) que se revolvía incómodo sobre la cama, en busca de una señal; una mueca, un tic nervioso, algo que le dijera que el muchacho estaba mintiendo, pero, nada…

Sin más remedio, lo hizo; penetró en la mente del niño. Caóticos fragmento desfilaron delante de sus ojos hasta que, horrorizado, encontró lo que estaba buscando, y, por primera vez en su vida, Albus agradeció que el jovencito no fuera muy diestro en el arte de la Oclumancia.

Finalmente, el anciano mago suspiró masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos, derrotado: "Qué fue lo que hiciste, muchacho, imprudente y tonto…", él pensó.

Aturdido, Harry meneó la cabeza, revoloteando las pestañas.

—¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo? ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

—¿Hacer qué, muchacho? —contestó Albus con naturalidad.

—¡Hurgar dentro de mí maldita cabeza sin permiso! —bramó el adolecente; su pecho sacudiéndose, mientras sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Dumbledore presionaba los lados de su cabeza, observándole por arriba de las gafas, fingiendo perplejidad.

—No sé de qué hablas, muchacho… —murmuró el director con un repentino tono ameno y conciliador, deslizando su palma por la húmeda frente del niño; apartando un par de oscuros mechones—… aun tienes fiebre, pero menos que hace un rato —el muchacho cabeceó apartando los largos y hábiles dedos, y frunció el ceño; él no se sentía afiebrado—. Me parece que todavía estás algo cansado. Sera mejor que duermas otro rato, muchacho…

—N-no estoy cansado…y-yo no… —aseguró Harry, batallando contra el repentino sueño que lo invadió—, tengo…, no tengo sueño, ¡joder! ¡Puede dejar de toquetearme! —replicó el joven Alfa, incapaz de mantener al margen el creciente enojo en su voz, cuando el director aparto otro oscuro mecho de sus frente.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon ligeramente, con cautela, desconfiando, él conocía esa benigna mirada de ojos azules resplandecientes como dos turquesas, siempre le habían aterrado más que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

De pronto, como si un balde de agua helada le mojara la espalda, lo comprendió. Dumbledore estaba utilizando sus feromonas apaciguadoras para dominarlo y adormecerlo de nuevo; ¡justo como hacían los cerdos con las crias!

Harry tragó saliva, dándose tiempo de controlar su lado salvaje. El Alfa en su interior estaba luchando por salir y saltar encima de la garganta del anciano, y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

—L-lo, lo siento, señor —murmuró Harry entre dientes, con la mandíbula tan tensa que sintió sus muelas rechinar—. N-no no quise… tal vez sólo fue… fue la fiebre…

—Entonces es mejor que duermas otro rato…

Harry apretó los dientes sobre la otra cosa que iba a decir. Tenía ganas de gritarle al hombre que se fuera, que lo desatara y lo dejara sólo, pero se contuvo a sabiendas de que cualquier signo de falta de respeto que mostrase en su actual estado podría… cavar su propia tumba.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Harry trató de calmarse y tomar varias respiraciones profundas, antes de volver a hablar:

—¿S-señor?

El director se acarició la generosa barba, aplanándola contra su pecho y sonrío con la suspicacia de una vieja cabra.

—Sí. Dime, muchacho.

Potter a su vez desfiguro la mueca de una sonrisa avergonzada y le pidió:

—Bueno. Entonces, usted podría. Eh… ¿soltarme…?

Harry a duras penas contenía la respiración mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

—…claro, muchacho —el pequeño Alfa dejó caer su cabeza sobre las mullida almohada con un liberador suspiro. Y de pronto—: cuando te tranquilices.

Todo se fue al carajo…

Harry se puso rígido, miedo e indignación lo llenaron al mismo tiempo; su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido poco a poco, y una sensación de aprensión, le causo un dolor sordo en el pecho.

—E-estoy tranquilo, señor… —susurró el moreno con la voz ahogada.

—Eso, no dice lo mismo, muchacho. —había un borde frio en la voz del director cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, señalando sus garras.

Harry respiró hondo cuando vio sus garras cavadas en las palmas de sus manos, y la sangre que empezaba a gotear por su brazo hasta manchar las sabanas. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y rodó una mirada oblicua de regreso al hombre, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con ansiedad.

—Al menos, podría…eh… —tartamudeó Harry, mientras ondulaba las caderas; agradecido de que, por lo menos una fina sábana blanca, le cubría medio cuerpo.

—… explicarte porque estas desnudo —el chiquillo tragó con fuerza y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa—. ¿Tampoco recuerdas eso, muchacho? —cuestión Dumbledore, y esta vez el niño negó, con los labios apretados y el rostro rojo hasta las orejas—. Ni esto, ni lo otro… —repuso el anciano, mientras sus manos bajaron hasta moverse por el lastimado brazo del muchacho, con la frente arrugada— Bien, entonces, mi joven amigo, creo que soy la persona menos indicada para preguntarle esas cosas…

—Q-qué… ¿qué quiere decir, señor? —el ritmo cardíaco de Harry se aceleró hasta que su corazón retumbó contra su pecho.

—Justamente de_ eso_ que está pasando por tu cabeza. —respondió el mago con una pesada tristeza en la voz. El muchacho tragó con fuerza porque no estaba seguro de lo que exactamente eso significaba.

—N-no sé de qué está hablando, señor…

Harry sentía como si estuviera de pie en un terreno inestable, sin saber hacia dónde ir, como si la tierra se derrumbara bajo sus pies, y eso hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Pero no fue hasta que Dumbledore alargó su mano y acarició su cabeza, que él se dio cuenta de que había estado temblando hasta ese momento.

—Shhh, calma, muchacho…calma… —dijo el hombre mayor, sin apartar sus ojos del niño; porque Harry no era más que eso, un niño.

Un niño muy asustado…

Lamentablemente, eso no justificaba su gran estupidez…

—Será mejor que te des una ducha, y luego nos alcances en la sala… —Albus, juntando las manos y se las frotó; luego las dejó colgar entre sus rodillas. Podía sentir el peso de la culpa arremolinarse en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Nos, señor? —inquirió Harry algo confundido por el repentino y nada sutil giro de la conversación.

—Esa puerta de ahí en frente —dijo Dumbledore ignorando su pregunta y señalando hacia su izquierda, a una discreta puerta, de la cual Harry no se había percatado—, es el cuarto de baño —Albus le dio unas palmaditas al muslo de niño y luego se hecho hacia atrás y se levantó—. En su interior encontraras todo lo que necesites. Luego, cuando estés presentable, podremos tomar té y hablar con más profundidad sobre este tema…

El anciano le dedico una última mirada benévola y luego salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Un segundo después los amarres alrededor de su cuerpo cedieron, deshaciéndose en el aire. Harry se sentó rápidamente, cubriéndose de un tirón hasta la barbilla y contuvo el tembloroso aliento, apretando su agarre sobre la tela.

_« ¡Maldición!»_

Harry se pasó la mano por el desordenado pelo en un gesto nervioso.¡¿Qué diablos había pasado?! ¡¿Qué hacía ahora?! ¡¿De qué rayos se disfrazaba?!¿Dumbledore le expulsaría del colegio?

El joven se estremeció interiormente ante la idea. Dumbledore era el clásico retrato de la furia fría; la cólera sonrosaba ligeramente sus naturalmente pálidas mejillas. A pesar de los horrores, que había vivido en los últimos años, Harry amaba a Hogwarts. ¡Él no quería marcharse!

Cuando Harry regresó a terminar su último año, espero no recibir más sobresaltos. ¡Pero no! ¡Él era Harry Potter y, algo tremendamente horrible, muy fuera de lo ordinario (incluso para el mundo mágico) le tenía que suceder a él! ¡Cada año!

Harry extrañaba esos amenos días de su infancia, en donde lo más calamitoso que le podía pasar era una confrontación con tío Vernon, un castigo de tía Petunia o hurí de Dudley y sus atorados amigos, para que no le volvieran a meter la cabeza dentro del inodoro del colegio.

Potter apretó los labios y se bajó de la cama, a sabiendas que iba a tener que dar más de una explicación en las próximas veinticuatro horas (¡explicaciones que él no tenía!), y, luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Él quería sacarse el olor a…, a eso…, antes de ir arrastrándose con el rabo entre las piernas.

¡¿Qué mierda había pasado anoche?! ¿Por qué carajo había amanecido desnudo y atado a la cama de una habitación desconocida…?

Su mente aún estaba en blanco, mientras tomaba una toalla de la parte superior de la cómoda y se metía en la ducha. Él se enjabonó y limpió el olor restante a sangre y, a eso dulce y ácido que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y no llegaba a reconocer, ¿qué rayos era…?

Observó su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente los rosados rasguños que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de su pecho, eran finos y numerosos, algunos incluso estaban superpuestos encima de otros; al menos no sangraban, como los que se acababa de hacerse en las palmas.

A él no le importaban las cicatrices, había vivido toda una vida con una cicatriz que le zigzagueaba la frente de punta a punta; total, que le hacía una mancha más al tigre. Sí, en cambio, estaba un poco sorprendido, más bien descolocado por no recordar el motivo de las mismas.

Analizó sus muñecas, quemadas por la fuerza que él había ejercido en contra de las cuerdas. Delineó con las yemas de sus dedos las heridas más marcadas, siseando por el ardor que sintió al mínimo roce.

Harry continúo observando el resto de su cuerpo, analizando cada marca, cada hematoma. Mordidas, rasguños y, dedos marcados, que se dibujaban a lo ancho de su torso, sus brazos, sus caderas, sus muslos y… ¿sus nalgas?

En aquel instante… la realidad lo golpeo…

Lo impactó directo, como un tren de carga a ciento diez millas por hora.

Harry apoyo las palmas contra los húmedos cerámicos y cerró los ojos, mientras un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

_«Santo cielo, qué… ¡¿qué mierda había hecho?!»_

Harry se puso más colorado que… que culo de mandril, al recordar alguna de las difusas imágenes de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, de cómo había caído en sus brazos… y en su cama…

Un terrible arrepentimiento lo asaltó: _« ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!» _

¡Nadie más necesitaba saber acerca de aquello! Tal vez tendría suerte y _él _no diría ni una palabra, a nadie. Aunque, después de la experiencia que había tenido con el sujeto, lo dudaba; de otro modo Dumbledore no sé encontraría ahí, haciendo preguntas e indagando dentro de su cerebro.

Harry se quedó helado…

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo había hecho?!

¡¿Por qué había perdido el control de esa manera?!

Cuando le había visto entrar al despacho oliendo a… a la gloria misma… y se había sentado en _ese_ maldito sillón de cuero negro y había comenzado a… a… a jugar consigo mismo… ¡él simplemente no pudo! ¡No se pudo controlar! ¡¿Quién podría?! ¡Él sólo explotó! ¡Como un millón de fuegos artificiales!

Nunca se había sentido tan excitado, tan avasallado. ¡Nunca! Tenía diecisiete años y seguía siendo virgen (¡quién podía culparlo!) o, por lo menos lo era hasta hace unas horas atrás.

_«Dios… ¿Dios? ¡Dios!»_

Él había perdido su virginidad con… con…

…con Snape.

¡Había perdido su virginidad con el murciélago grasiento!

_«Joder… eso era como una revelación…»_

Después de dar tantos pretextos y vueltas para llegar a segundas bases con Ginny en La Madriguera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con Snape había sido tan fácil? ¿Qué había de diferente en el murciélago grasiento la noche anterior, para que él se lanzara de cara al vacío? ¡Porque a él, nadie lo engañaba, había algo! Desde el primer momento hubo algo… algo inexplicable… una química… una atracción inmediata y mutua… ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué era?! ¡No lo comprendía!

Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, todo en él le había invitado. Lo había seducido, inducido; lo había incitado. Él no era así. ¡No era así!,…a él le gustaban…, le gustaban las mujeres, ¡y mucho!

Jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza encamarse con otro hombre. Mucho menos si _este _era tan desagradable, feo, grasiento y… y… ¡anciano!

¡Era culpa de Snape! ¡Sí, eso era! ¡Era culpa de Snape! ¡Su maldita culpa! ¡¿Qué diablos le había hecho?! ¿Qué tipo de Artes Oscuras había utilizado sobre él para embobarlo?

Una vez que estuvo limpio y, no había rastro de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, Harry salió de la ducha y se secó; devolviéndose a la habitación, se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste, Harry…? —se preguntó así mismo, recostándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza; contemplando el techo, meditativo.

De pronto, se preguntó si… ¿si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, y…?

Y, no. Dios… No. No lo hacía… Realmente ni siquiera lo lamentaba. Había sido la experiencia más alucinante de toda su vida. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía aturdido y atónito, por haberse acostado con Snape.

Aturdido y atónito, porque la mejor y, única, experiencia sexual que había tenido en toda su vida había sido con…

¡Joder!, ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo…

¡Pero tan poco se podía sacarse de la cabeza esos malditos labios!

¡Nadie lo había besado de esa forma en su vida! ¡Quién lo diría, el maldito murciélago grasiento hacia un magnífico trabajo con esa afilada lengua de víbora venenosa!

Entonces Harry comprendió que nunca había besado antes en su vida. No como se besaban los verdaderos amantes. Eso era lo que significaba hacer el amor… esa calidez, esa humedad; esa lengua acariciando sus labios y sus…y sus…

Harry se levantó bruscamente y busco su ropa por el suelo; logró divisar sus pantalones arrinconados al otro extremo de la cama, junto a una de las patas del buro.

¿En dónde diablos estaba su camisa?

El moreno sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en su cuerpo al encontrar lo que parecía un retazó de su camisa debajo de la cama y, recordar la ardiente lujuria en los ojos del hombre mayor cuando le arrancó la prenda de un tirón. Fue un poco emocionante y, muy excitante, saber que él, un muchacho bajito, torpe y escuálido, un desastre en dos pies, podía encender a alguien hasta hacerle perder por completo el control.

Potter se inclinó para recuperar sus pantalones del suelo, descubriendo con los pelos de punta, que estos no se encontraban en mejor condiciones que su camisa.

_«Genial», _él pensó, paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, inquieto.

¿Y ahora que se ponía? El no pensaba salir así, como dios lo hecho al mundo.

Harry se devolvió al baño y salió un momento después, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello con una muda de ropa limpia. No eran sus mejores trapos pero, por lo menos eran suyos y no de Snape.

Bueno, eso sí sería extraño, salir de la habitación de Snape vistiendo su ropa; un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del niño mientras se afirmaba en el borde de cama y dejaba caer la cabeza entre las manos, sonrojado.

Una parte distante de él se preguntó por qué no estaba enojado con Snape o, por lo menos molesto. Simplemente, él no sentía nada; ni vergüenza o angustia, o incluso ira. ¡Nada! ¡No sentía nada!

Tampoco había nada que él pudiera decir para justificarse, y ciertamente no quería contestar las preguntas que habían quemado en los ojos de director. ¿Debería mantener la boca cerrada y simplemente aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos ante Dumbledore o…? ¿Enfrentar a Snape y…?

_« ¡No! ¡No, Harry! Miente, Harry, ¡miente!»_

Una mentira repetida mil veces se convierte en una verdad…

Eso era una realidad, él lo sabía, ¡lo había vivido!

Los Dursley le habían mentido de tantas coloridas formas y, en tantas y tantas numerosas ocasiones. Negándole toda información sobre el mundo mágico. Mintiéndole tanto sobre sus padres, que Harry se había terminado creyendo toda la sarta de mierda que Vernon se había inventado.

_«Miente y niega, Harry… Miente y niega…»_

Harry se aferró a ese pensamiento en particular como si se agarrara del medero de un naufragio. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a contradecirle?

¿Qué era la verdad en sí? Sólo un acuerdo entre una afirmación y un hecho, o la realidad a la que dicha afirmación se refiere, ante la fidelidad de la idea que se tiene ante ese mismo hecho. Entonces…

¿Qué es lo que constituía una verdad?

¿Con qué criterio se podía identificarla y definirla?

¿Hasta qué punto la verdad era algo relativo o absoluto?

Si la verdad dependía de la perspectiva de quien la mírese. Entonces, la verdad también podía ser una supuesta mentira y, la mentira, a su vez una verdad figurada…

—Harry despertó…

Snape se dio la vuelta, enfrentando al hombre de pie en el umbral de la puerta, y torció la boca como si hubiera tragado un remedio asqueroso, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Él se había acercado a la ventana para escudriñar el exterior; hacia aproximadamente una hora que había comenzado a nevar intensamente; una fría neblina se pegaba a los vidrios, escarchándolo.

En el exterior el sol se estaba poniendo, más temprano que de costumbre, atrás de los jardines recubiertos por el grueso manto blanco. No se oía ningún ruido, sólo el luctuoso susurró de la ventisca y, no se veía otra señal vida, que la de un escurridizo zorro, olfateando; barriendo con su hocicó las pequeñas gotas de agua aglomerada, en busca de comida.

—Severus, ¿cómo te siente? —preguntó el director en vos baja. El hombre volvió a correr las cortinas de un tirón y, dándose la vuelta, miró ceñudo al director.

—No sé, ¿cómo crees que me siento, Albus? —dijo Snape con voz desdeñosa.

—Claro, claro…comprendo —concedió Dumbledore con voz apacible e hizo un ademán invitándolo a tomar asiento en el sofá—. Siéntate, por favor.

Severus se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso y regresó a su lugar junto a la chimenea, dejándose caer en la butaca de cuero negro con todo el peso de su cuerpo; su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué tal un poco de té? —preguntó el director y se sentó en una butaca delante del profesor; tomó la tetera de la desvencijada mesa de centro con ambas manos y sirvió una humeante taza.

Snape resopló. Sentía un fuerte deseo de correr, de escapa lejos, lejos por su vida porque sabía que esta estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente. Podía sentirlo en sus huesos; como si estuviera de pie en el borde de un precipicio y no supiera si dar un paso al frente o dar marcha atrás.

—No, gracias. Si no te importa, preferiría algo más fuerte que una infusión de hierbabuena y sacarosa. —dijo el pocionista y un vaso de ambarino líquido se llenó y flotó etéreamente hasta su mano; seguido de cerca por una licorera de cristal.

Snape se lo bebió de un sorbo. Dumbledore alzó su taza e inspiró, apreciando el dulce aroma, antes de beber un sorbo y agregar:

—Calmá, amigo mío. Todo se solucionara.

El pocionista exhaló hondo y se estremeció, volvió a llenar el vaso, y, después de beber el segundo sorbo, dijo con precipitación:

—¿Calmá? ¡¿Calmá?! —golpeó su vaso contra la mesa y se reclinó contra el respaldo con los brazos encima de la butaca; hundiendo sus uñas en el cuero, con los nervios de punta—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme calmá en esta situación, Albus? ¿Cómo…?

—No siempre se puede controlar todo lo que uno siente o piensa, Severus, sin embargo…

—¡Sí se puede controlar todo lo que uno hace!, y yo… —lo interrumpió Severus con gravedad—, no pude controlar ninguna de las dos… ¡Ninguno! ¡Ni lo que siento! ¡Ni lo que hice! —el moreno cerró los ojos y dos gruesas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas—. De que soluciones me hablas. ¿De qué? —demandó Snape, sin abrir los ojos—. ¡Ya no hay soluciones para mí! ¡No las hay…! —añadió, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, y llorando con ganas.

Dumbledore no respondió. Aparto su mirada del lloroso rostro, como si sus lágrimas fueran indecorosas; sabía que no había peor ultraje para Severus que la compasión.

—… estoy condenado, Albus —el hombre profirió entre sollozos—. ¡Condenado, me oye! ¡Condenado!

—Sí —confirmó el director de Hogwarts con naturalidad, posando la taza sobre la mesa, aún sin mirarlo—. Así es, pero…

Snape soltó un repentino grito de ira y desesperación; tirándose del largo y negro cabello. Se puso de pie, tan rápido que la butaca se estrelló contra el suelo y comenzó a pasarse de un lado a otro de la habitación, con las manos en la cabeza. Dumbledore alzó la mirada, pasmado; sólo una vez en tantos años de conocer a Severus, le había escuchado soltar ese sonido horrible, ese alarido de animal herido.

Severus anhelaba no sentir…

Deseaba poder arrancarse el corazón, el estómago, el hígado, ¡todo lo que vociferaba dentro de él! ¡Escapar a la cabeza de otro! ¡A los zapatos de otro! ¡Sería un gran alivio! ¡Nada podía ser peor que sus propios pensamientos!

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban una y otra vez, con un sentimiento de imprudencia, de abandono, de culpa; aumentando su odio, su miedo, su pesar.

Snape se apoyó contra su escritorio y recogió un montón de hojas sueltas, rompiéndolos; aparentemente desquiciado. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a arremeter contra todo lo había sobre el mueble. Frascos llenos y vacíos, calderos, pergaminos y libros; tinteros y demás utensilios, volaron por los aires y rodaron por el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

—¡Potter, Potter, POTTER! —gritó el moreno a pleno pulmón, destrozando más hojas— ¡Siempre es Potter! ¡Siempre el maldito mal en mi vida! ¡Infectando cómo la pus! ¡Arrebatando y destruyendo, como la peste! ¡Como las lavas y los gusanos! ¡Primero el padre, ahora, el hijo! —aulló Snape— ¡Siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE! ¡Tú James! ¡Tú! ¡James! ¡Maldito hijo de puta, después de tantos años muerto, todavía sigues torturándome con toda tu mierda!

» ¡Y yo qué te hice! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú empezaste con todo! ¡Me obligaste! ¡Me obligaste a seguir, a continua! ¡A callarme! ¡Incluso te quedaste con ella! ¡Con Lily! ¡Con _mi _Lily! La alejaste de mí… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué la alejaste…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso…? ¡Maldito cerdo egoísta! ¡Maldito! ¡Yo la amaba! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Y tú la tienes! —Severus se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y se quedó en el suelo, sollozando. Por un momento, el director de Hogwarts pareció estudiarlo con intensidad, y luego sus rasgos se suavizaron con profunda compasión— Tú la tienes…, maldito cerdo…, tú la tienes…, por mi culpa… por mi…

Dumbledore se puso de pie y le tomó por los brazos, levantándolo del suelo; en un principio Snape se resistió, pero luego perdió los ánimos de forcejeó y se dejó llevar de regreso al sofá; desplomándose como un muñeco de trapo.

El director sirvió más wiski y le puso el vaso en la mano. Hincándose delante del pocionista, frotó sus manos arriba y abajo de los temblorosos hombros, confortándolo.

—Ya basta, Severus. Bebé y controlate.

Dumbledore nunca lo había visto tan perturbado; tan fuera de sí. Severus era una persona muy privada. Un hombre, reprimido, solitario y sin amigos, (más allá de la fraternidad paternal que ambos compartían) que veía toda manifestación de emociones como la más vergonzosa debilidad humana. Tenía un excelente control sobre su emocional y era un experto en ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Quizás el haber sido criado en un hogar violento, con un padre emocionalmente vacío que lo despreciaba, y una madre desmoralizada y negligente, que luchaba por criarlo en una pobreza miserable, mientras era golpeada y maltratada por su esposo, había contribuido en buena parte a formar el frío carácter de Severus. Sin embargo, cundo se trataba de hacerle frente a Harry, Severus, tenía una alarmante facilidad para perder los estribos.

—Sé que esto es difícil, pero intenta mantener la compostura…

El hombre se tranquilizó un poco; temblando, apuró todo el vaso de un sobó y el líquido le goteó por el mentón.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Qué?! —balbuceó Snape con la voz contraída, mientras respiraba entrecortado y las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas.

—No llores más, Severus —le consoló Dumbledore, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Severus sollozaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del director—. Esto no fue tu culpa, sé que tu jamás…

—¡Ni lo menciones! —chilló Snape, tan furioso que parecía desquiciado; los ojos se le salían de las órbitas— ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo, Albus! —Severus se puso de pie de un saltó, tan pálido como la nieve; forcejeando por apartarle

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —contestó el mago más viejo, empujándolo de regreso a la butaca. Snape dejó de reñir, pero otra vez se tapó la cara con ambas manos y emitió un desesperanzador quejido. Interiormente Albus lo agradeció, no podía soportar la sinceridad y el anhelo en los oscuros ojos; era como una si una mano negra le retorciera las entrañas—. Shhh, sólo respirá, Severus… lento… respirá, lento… —le dijo muy afligido. Severus respiró profundamente y luego dejó que el aire de sus pulmones saliera lentamente. — Bien, así… eso es… calmá… calmá…

—¿Qué hago…? —hipó Snape—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hago, Albus…?

—Por ahora, sólo escuchar lo que el niño tenga que decir en su defensa, Severus, luego… luego, ya veremos que hacer; cómo remediar la situación…

El pocionista emitió un sonido de burla, lo sujetó de las muñecas y lo aparto de sí, secándose las lágrimas con los puños de su túnica y, luego de un momento, levanto el rostro; perecía un hombre que hubiese vivido cien años de miseria.

—Si… si crees que —dijo Severus con la voz cargada de ironía—, el impertinente y mentiroso de Potter, confesara su fechoría en forma voluntaria, (con el debido respeto Albus), pero esta senil."

Dumbledore frunció un poco el entrecejo y le dijo fríamente:

—Tal vez este senil, pero, también tengo muchas mañas, Severus.

Hubo una pausa muy larga, y lentamente Snape recupero el control de sí mismo, regulo su respiración.

Y al final dijo:

—¿Quién más sabe de esto?

— Sólo Minerva —el pocionista hizo una mueca, como si estuviera olido algo desagradable—, Winki, y por supuesto, tu interlocutor.

—¿Winki? ¿Quién diantres es Winki? —increpó Snape, sin dejar de mirarle con una angustiada y feroz cara.

—Un nuevo elfo doméstico, que comenzó a trabajar en las cocinas durante la fiesta de Halloween, francamente es adorable y muy atento, y su tarta de maleza es la mejor que he comido en año —suspiró el director, enderezándose con gran esfuerzo y dándole la espalda a Snape, mientras sacaba su barita y la sacudía con un amplio y rápido movimiento—. Él fue quien les encontró. Minerva le pidió que verificara porqué te habías ausentado a tus labores…

Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por un extraño ruido de algo revolviéndose. Eran el ruido de los calderos, libros y pergaminos, volando a su posición original; frascos reparándose por sí solos, antes de deslizarse a sus estantes; manchas de tinta y hojas rotas evaporándose del suelo.

—… sabés que no debes preocuparte, Severus, este incidente no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. Minerva es muy reservada y, Winki, no dirá una sola palabra; ya hable con él de ello… —añadió, Albus con gentileza; guardando la barita en su bolcillo. Snape inclinó la cabeza y alzó su vaso; sin suavizar un ápice su gesto de rudeza.

—Eso espero, porque si ése altanero mocoso impertinente y deslenguado abre la boca y empieza a fanfarronear… —el moreno bebió un sorbo antes de continuar—, yo mismo me encargare de tomar mi mejor cuchillo para desmembrar, y cortarle ése asqueroso, pequeño e inútil trozo de carne, antes de que tenga la oportunidad de…

—Harry —lo interrumpió Dumbledore, elevando la voz por encima de las amenazas de Severus—, jamás haría eso, Severus —él sirvió más té en la taza, y luego regresó a su lugar en la butaca de al lado—… él es muy maduro. Puede tener un carácter algo volátil y ser propenso a romper una que otra regla pero, el chico es leal y modesto, y, lo más importante, de una naturaleza predecible, algo muy poco común en un Alfa.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡El alumno favorito del director! ¡San Potter! —replicó Snape, traqueteando entre la ira y la indignación— El Beato, de los estudiantes vagos y atolondrados, que les encanta ponerse estúpidamente en peligro y llamar la atención con heroicas proezas alocadas y superfluas… —el director de Hogwarts apretó los labios con fuerza; sin querer dale crédito a lo que estaba escuchando—… mediocre, temerario, irreflexivo e imprudente; soberbio, engreído, deslenguado y pedante, ¡tan igual a su padre! Siempre llamando la atención e impertinente, hasta los huesos; empeñado en romper las normas a cualquier costo. Potter, es el icono de su género. Les hace honor y honra a todos los machos Alfa, a esos botarates, dominados por su humor hormonal y su muy limitado número de neuronas.

—Eso es como decir que, todos lo Omegas, tenemos una enfermiza necesidad de controlar y manipular la vida de los otros ante la carencia de una propia, Severus; que estamos resignados al perpetuo estereotipo del mártir sacrificado. O que, nuestro concepto de amor es flagelar todo aquello que nosotros consideramos un vicio social…

—¿Acaso no es así? ¡¿Acaso, en nuestro caso, no es así?! —protestó Severus sin titubear—. ¡¿Acaso tú, no es un perspicaz maquiavélico, Albus?! ¡Y yo! ¡¿No soy yo un malicioso amargado?!¡¿Acaso, ambos, no somos unos estoicos pragmáticos con tendencia a las mentiras y los secretos?! Acaso no vivimos obsesionado, ¡torturados!, marcados por nuestro pasado… Acaso no estamos llenos de culpa, de remordimiento, de reproches, por nuestro… nuestro errores, por nuestro egoísmo…"

Dumbledore no respondió; por primera vez parecía algo descolocado. Snape tomó su vaso, bebió un sorbo de wiski y continuó:

—Ambos, tú y yo, somos dueños de nuestras propias verdades; vemos con claridad nuestros propios intereses y jodemos a lo demás tan honestamente que, a veces ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos. No puedes negarlo…

—No, no negaré nada.

—Siempre pensando en nosotros como poseedores de una mente sutil y profundamente analítica y, aunque efectivamente, somos más inteligentes que la mayoría de los machos de nuestro generó, nuestro mayor defecto es que… tenemos demasiado aires de grandeza —arguyó Snape con impavidez—, vamos de poder en podre, de gloria en gloria, ése, es nuestro pecado en este mundo y… se llama inconformismo… otros le dicen ambición… yo le digo estupidez…

»Ególatra y petulante, estupidez. Tú lucha continuamente por mejorar tu entorno, atribuyéndote decisiones arbitrarias, según lo que para tú criterio es beneficioso para el resto de la humanidad. Y yo… yo lucho con este vacío… con este urgente deseo de formar parte de algo más poderoso e importante y… para que mí pequeña burbuja de mundanidad sombría no explote…

Dumbledore dejó la taza y junto sus manos delante de su rostro. Ciertamente este Severus filosófico era tan inusual como irritante.

—Debemos enfrentar esto, Severus —dijo Albus mirándolo atravesó de sus anteojos con una expresión, insondable—. Creo que eres lo sufrientemente fuerte como para hacerlo y…

—Tú, siempre tomas despiadada y manipuladora ventaja sobre mis emociones, pero —continuó, Severus, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras del director—, en esta ocasión, Albus, no lo harás —dijo con voz trémula, casi ahogada, pero marcada de convicción—. Todo lo que digas o hagas para convencerme de ponerle buena cara a esta… a esta calamidad… está por debajo de mis principios más básicos y, eso no cambiara.

—No te pido que le pongas buena cara a esta desgracia, Severus. Eso sería hipócrita; comprendo tu pesar…

—No, no lo haces. —lo interrumpió el pocionista con gravedad; apretando sus manos en puños.

—Yo también me siento muy culpable, y, muy molesto con Harry por lo que hizo —murmuró Albus descartando la interrupción—, pero, tú sabes la importancia de…

—¡Y qué propones, Albus! ¿Ah? ¡Que me prostituya! —le volvió a interrumpir el otro mago; golpeando sus puños contra el brazo del sofá—. ¡Que deje que Potter me convierta en su maldito esclavo sexual!

—Nadie está hablando de prostitución y esclavitud aquí, Severus, por favor, ubicate —la voz de Dumbledore ahora sonaba dura—. El lazo que se forma entre dos almas que se acoplan, es algo tan hermoso y puro; no es para que lo desestime de esa forma.

—Perdona, Albus. Lo olvidaba. ¡Ser violado y forzado a un enlace permanente no es esclavitud! ¡No, claro, que no! ¡Por qué Potter es tan inocente como un recién nacido! —respondió el pocionista con tono tajante—. Total, completa humillación, ¡eso es lo que esto significa para mí! Completa subordinación a… a… —calló Snape evitando mirarle a la cara, acalorado; el efecto del alcohol se acumulaba en sus demacradas mejillas.

—… a tu estudiante. —terminó Dumbledore.

—Sí…—siseó Snape, mientras alzaba el vaso de wiski y le daba un sorbo; sus manos tiritando con más violencia.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y señalo con firmeza:

—Ya bebiste sufriente por una noche, Severus.

—Suficiente —replicó Snape con sorna—. Nunca. Me oyes, Albus. Nunca será suficiente para sacar estas… estas horribles imágenes de la cabeza… —él susurró con la voz quebrada— Tú no te pusiste en cuatro patas y dejaste que un virgen de diecisiete años te follara, Albus. No me vengas a decir que comprendes como me siento. Ni te lo llegas a imaginar. ¡Nadie jamás lo hará! ¡Nadie! —Severus se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y oprimía el vaso con la otra; derramando el ambarino liquidó por los bordes— Lo sucio…, lo inmundo…, que esto me hace sentir, yo…, yo…, yo me cogí a…, a…

—Como dije antes —intervino el director manteniendo un tono neutro—, esperemos a ver qué es lo que Harry, nos tiene para decir…

Severus frunció el ceño y despego lo labios; pero Dumbledore se le adelanto, levanto su dedo índice pidiendo silencio, y el pocionista enmudeció de inmediato.

El director sacó su barita del bolsillo y la sacudió rápidamente. La puerta de los aposentos de Snape se abrió y cerró con un fuerte golpe, dejando que una pequeña y conmocionada figura se diera un aturdidor porrazo contra el suelo.

—Decías de la madures de Potter, Albus… —masculló Snape, con sutileza.

Dumbledore sólo saltó un fuerte suspiró.


End file.
